La delgada línea entre el amor y el odio
by lora chang
Summary: Hermione recibe un extraño regalo. Capitulo 9:Hermione ha sido secuestrada, quien la salvara?. dejar review please. aaaahh! en verdad tengo 93.
1. Un extraño regalo

La delgada línea entre el amor y el odio  
  
  
  
By: lora chang  
  
Hola!!! He vuelto con un nuevo fic que espero que os guste igual que el anterior. Esta idea se me ocurrió leyendo muchos fics sobre esta pareja y en mi cama que es donde siempre se me ocurren las mejores ideas. Bueno espero que os guste y que yo no tarde tanto en subir los capis como siempre.  
  
Capitulo uno: un extraño regalo  
  
Hermione Granger estaba en su habitación leyendo uno de los tantos libros muggles que le gustaba leer en verano. Este era de una colección llamada los hijos de la tierra ( que por cierto es el mejor libro del mundo, después de Harry Potter). Ya iba por el cuarto libro. Dejó de leer por un breve instante y levantó los ojos del libro para observar su habitación. Esta no era como la mayoría de las habitaciones de una chica de 15 años: con posters de sus cantantes favoritos, muchísima ropa en el armario... si no que todas las paredes estaban llenas de los magos más famosos, ministros de magia... y , además, en vez de pantalones en el armario tenía un montón de túnicas del mismo color. Por que Hermione Granger era una bruja.  
  
Decidió que ya era hora de tener un momento familiar con sus padres después de haber estado todo el día leyendo sin parar ese libro. Dejó el libro apoyado en la cama abierto por la página donde estaba para que no se le perdiera. Bajó las numerosas escaleras de su hogar y se dirigió a la cocina donde pensó que estarían sus padres. Efectivamente estaban allí, su padre estaba leyendo el periódico y su madre estaba fregando los platos ( típica familia inglesa). Se sentó en la mesa del comedor, que estaba completamente llena de trastos que su madre no había tenido tiempo de recoger, y dijo dirigiéndose a su madre:  
  
Papá mañana llegara la lista con los útiles que necesito para el colegio y tendremos que ir al callejón diagon para comprarlos.¿ Me podréis llevar?- dijo suplicante  
  
Claro cariño, no tengo ningún inconveniente- Dijo la señor Granger dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.  
  
Gracias Papá voy vera la tele que hoy hacen mi documental favorito- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el comedor  
  
Se sentó en su sillón rojo favorito y encendió la televisión. Estuvo más o menos una hora mirando el documental y luego, como no había nada que le interesase en la televisión decidió volver a su habitación a continuar leyendo el libro. Justo cuando iba a coger el libro notó unos golpecitos en la ventana y vio que era una lechuza que intentaba reclamar su atención. Abrió la ventana para que esta pudiera pasar y apareció una lechuza preciosa: era de color negro azulado y tenía los ojos azules clarito. Después de estar observándola durante un buen rato vio que tenia en la pata un pequeño paquete, se lo quitó muy delicadamente para no hacerle ningún daño y buscó quien era quien se lo había enviado. En el paquete no ponía nada así que decidió abrirlo. En este había una pulsera de plata muy bonita con 2 corazones de colores por una parte y en la otra parte dos puñales ensangrentados. En los dos corazones aparecían su madre y su padre y en los dos puñales aparecía Malfoy y Snape. Obviamente era mágica y Hermione supuso que los dos corazones indicaban las personas a las que amaba y los dos puñales mostraban a las personas que odiaba.  
  
Estuvo pensando quien será las persona que le habría enviado ese regalo y como no sabía quien podría ser se bajó a cenar. Cuando volvió a la habitación como no sabía que hacer se puso a hojear las fotos que le había vendido Colin sobre la tercera prueba. Las tenía todas puestas en un albun de color rojo. En casi todas ellas aparecía Harry, su mejor amigo y amor secreto: estaba cuando fue a coger el huevo de dragón, cuando recibió la noticia de que había sido seleccionado, cuando iba a zambullirse en el agua para rescatar a Ron...y a Hermione le gustaba verlas continuamente esperan do que algún día el sintiera el mismo amor por ella. Hermione sabía que Harry solo la veía como una amiga y eso le ponía triste aunque siempre lo disimula delante de él. También estaba Ron, por el sentía afecto pero no era lo mismo. Estaban constantemente discutiendo y ella sabía que Ron sentía algo por ella, pero ella no sentía lo mismo. ¿¿ Por que Harry no podría tener ese mismo sentimiento hacia ella??? Era porque era demasiado fea para él, demasiado intelectual... Decidió mirarse al espejo para ver si era tan fea como creía. Hermione había cambiado bastante ya que no era la primera vez que se planteaba esas cuestiones en todo el verano.  
  
Últimamente se estaba aplicando en el pelo un nuevo champú que le había comprado su madre que servia para alisar el pelo y desenredarlo y la verdad es que el pelo ya no lo tenía tan alborotado. Se había puesto un poco más morena de lo que estaba por que había ido a la playa en estos día pasados. Con respecto a su cuerpo había cambiado mucho ya que ya se estaba empezando a hacer mujer: tenía más pechos, estaba más delgada porque se veía gorda y había hecho dieta y ya tenía las curvas del cuerpo propias de una mujer.  
  
A pesar de todos estos cambios Hermione se seguía viendo igual de fea, así que se apartó del espejo y decidió leer las cartas que les habían enviado sus dos amigos esa misma semana ya que no tenía aún demasiado sueño.  
  
Hola Hermione ¿ Qué tal estas pasando el verano? Yo aquí un mi casa un poco aburrido, Mis hermanos Fred y George siguen con sus experimentos y mi madre cada día se cabrea más con ellos. Sigo entrenando para lo de quiddith ya que como este año no está Oliver y el puesto esta libre, quizás consiga entrar en el equipo. He preguntado a mi padre si sabía algo de quien- tu -ya- sabes pero no me quiere decir nada aunque veo que el y Percy andan bastante ocupados últimamente y están bastante estresados. Bueno ya no se que más contar así que nos vemos en el callejón Diagon en el mismo lugar y hora como todos los años. Adiós  
  
Ron  
  
Luego se dispuso a leer la carta de Harry, no sin antes oler el perfume que tan característico de Harry que impregnaba la carta.  
  
Hola Hermione  
  
¿ Qué tal se pasa el verano en una familia normal? Yo con los Dursley sigo igual. Tío Vernon está continuamente regañándome y repitiéndome que no haga ninguna muestra de mi anormalidad en casa. Dudley sigue engordando y yo creo que un día de estos va a explotar, espero que sea un día que yo no este por aquí cerca, y Tía Petunia sigue mimándole. ¿ Has recibido alguna noticia de Ron? Yo si, el otro día recibí su carta. Bueno espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto.  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione decidió contestar en ese momento a Harry ya que a Ron ya le había respondido y seguro que Harry echaría de menos a su lechuza que estaba en la mesa de Hermione.  
  
  
  
Hola Harry  
  
La verdad es que yo estoy pasando un verano de lo más normal, excepto que esta misma tarde he recibido un regalo anónimo que ya te enseñare en el callejón Diagon. Supongo que ya tendrás ganas de ver a tu lechuza, lo siento por haber tardado tanto en escribirte. Bueno me despido ya nos veremos en el callejón diagon y besos( esto último se lo pensó un rato antes de escribirlo)  
  
Hermione  
  
Enrolló la carta y la ató en la pata a la lechuza de Harry. Esta se alejó de la casa contenta de volver a ver a su amo.  
  
Hermione decidió que ya era hora de irse a la cama por que ya eran las dos de la mañana. Estuvo un rato pensando en sus dos amigos hasta que ya no pudo más y se le cerraron los ojos.  
  
  
  
Bueno espero que les halla gustado aunque las verdad es que me ha salido un poco corto. Bueno hasta el próximo capi . Dejen muuuuuuchos reviews.^^ 


	2. Hablando en el callejón Diagon

Holaaaaaaaaa voy progresando he tardado una semana en subirlo y eso es muy poco para mi. La verdad es que no se si este me ha salido más largo que el anterior pero aun así espero que os guste igual que el otro. Por cierto, ya que casi todos me lo habéis preguntado no va a ser un Harry Hermione si no otra pareja, la verdad es que si fuera de esta pareja no habría puesto este título. Y ahí va el capítulo y dejarme muchos reviews please.  
  
HABLANDO EN EL CALLEJON DIAGON  
  
Hemione estaba en la parte de atrás de su coche inmersa en sus pensamientos. Iban a Londres a comprar los útiles para el nuevo año en Howarts.  
  
Mientras sus padres discutían sobre una cosa que ella no entendía, Hermione estaba pensando en su próximo encuentro: ¿ Seguirá queriéndome solo como una amiga o como algo más? ¿ Le seguirá gustando Cho chang?  
  
Pensando en todo esto no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a Londres. Fueron hacia el caldero chorreante y mediante los tres golpecitos de varita entraron en el callejón Diagon. Desde el sitio donde se encontraban había una vista magnífica donde prácticamente se veía todo los rincones del callejón: niños entrando y saliendo de tiendas, desfiles de un montón de túnicas...  
  
Después de adentrarse unos pasos en el callejón, Hermione pudo distinguir entre la multitud 4 cabezas pelirrojas. Se acercaron hacia ellos y cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar notó que alguien la estaban abrazando y no pudo evitar que sus rodillas empezaran a temblar y que se pusiera completamente roja al ver quien la estaba abrazanda, ya que no era ni más ni menos que Harry Potter.  
  
Después apareció ron que también le dio un fuerte abrazo y tras dárselo se puso completamente colorado. Hermione no entendía su reacción pero claramente Ron se había puesto así porque había visto lo guapa que se había vuelto. Esta llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes con rayas de colores muy ceñida al cuerpo y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Ella también se fijó en que ellos no habían cambiado nada. Ron llevaba unos pantalones verdes y anchos con muchos bolsillos y una camisa de color blanco mientras que Harry llevaba unos pantalones cuatro tallas grandes de color blanco y una camisa de color azul oscuro. Ambos habían pertenecido a Dursley.  
  
Ron se pasó la palma de la mano por su espesa cabellera roja echándose el pelo hacia atrás y dijo:  
  
Valla Herm si que has cambiado - dijo poniéndose completamente rojo de nuevo.  
  
Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ron. Estas ... más guapa - dijo Harry sonriente.  
  
Hermione se puso completamente roja ante este comentario pero ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuanta pues en ese preciso la señora Weasley les dijo:  
  
Niños ir a comprar todo los materioales para el colegio.  
  
Cogieron las listas y se dirigieron a las diferentes tiendas de útiles. Por el camino fueron hablando sobre el verano y Ron vio que Hermione no dejaba de mirar a Harry lo que hizo que se pusiera un poco celoso y para que dejara de mirarlo dijo:  
  
¿ Entonces al final fuiste a ver a Krum?  
  
No porque es que mis padres no lo conocían y además eran muy lejos y no me dejaron ir- dijo un poco triste.  
  
Este comentario hizo que Ron se animara un poco y no vio que llegaban a la tienda de mascotas y que para sorpresas de ambos Hermione les dijo que quería comprarse una lechuza.  
  
¿ Pero si los gatos y los pájaros no se llevan bien por naturaleza- dijo Ron sorprendido.  
  
Si furas lo bastantemente inteligente y leyeras más libros sabrías que los gatos y las lechuzas mágicos pueden convivir perfectamente- dijo esta burlándose de él.  
  
¡ Si leo libros pero no esas cocaradas que tu lees- dijo furioso.  
  
¡ No son chorradas- dijo Hermione fuera de si.  
  
¡ Ya basta!- dijo Harry interponiéndose entre los dos- si seguís así no nos va a dar tiempo a entrar en la tienda.  
  
Ron y Hermione sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra pero a Hermione se le iluminó la cara al ver la cantidad de lechuzas que había y sus bellísmos colores.  
  
Con tantas lechuzas bonitas no sabré cual elegir y tendré que llevarme todas- dijo excitada.  
  
Fue mirando casa una de las jaulas y se paró en una que contenía una lechuza que le llamó especialmente la atención. Era de color negro y con unos grandes ojos azules y le recordaba a algo... ¡ claro! Era igual que la lechuza que le había entregado el paquete anónimo.  
  
Quiero esta- le dijo al verndedor  
  
Buena elección- dijo- hace unos pocos día vendí a un chico de tu edad una completamente igual a ésta.  
  
¿ Como se llamaba él o como era?- dijo muy emocionada por que por fin iba a descubrir a su admirador anónimo.  
  
La verdad es que no me acuerdo, pasan tantos niños por mi tienda- dijo entregándole la lechuza,  
  
La compró y estaba muy apesadumbrada y triste por no haber descubierto a su admirador anónimo y no se dio cuenta de que Harry le formulaba una pregunta: ¿ Hermione por que estabas tan interesada en saber el nombre del propietario de la otra lechuza?  
  
Por que le que me envió la pulsera lo hizo a través de una lechuza idéntica a ésta- dijo señalando la lechuza.  
  
¿ Que pulsera?- preguntó.  
  
Ay! Si no os la he enseñado- dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano- es la que te dije en la carta que me había enviado alguien anónimo.  
  
Ah! Ya recuerdo. ¿ Nos la enseñas?- dijo  
  
Si, mirar- dijo descubriéndose el brazo.  
  
Es muy bonita- dijo Ron que se había quedado un poco rezagado- por una parte esta Snape y Malfoy y por otra tus padres.  
  
Ya pero lo único que se es que el puñal ensangrentado significa odio y el corazón amor. Tendré que buscar más información en la biblioteca.  
  
Todavía no hemos llegado a Howgarts y ya esta pensando en ir a la biblioteca- dijo Ron al oído de Harry.  
  
He oído lo que has dicho- dijo ella irritada.  
  
Pues yo no, así que fin del asunto- dijo Harry que no tenía ganas de otra pelea- ¿ que nombre le vas a poner?  
  
Le voy a poner... Níger ya que el sueño de la tiende me ha dicho que es un varón y significa negro en latín- dijo exhibiendo sus conocimientos de latín-  
  
Bueno volvamos con los padres que ya es muy tarde- dijo Ron viéndose por enésima vez desplazado de la conversación.  
  
Fueron corriendo y llegaron un cuarto de hora tarde pero no les regañaron por que ellos también se habían retrasado.  
  
Se despidieron y se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas casa.  
  
Hermione siguió pensando en su admirador secreto y en que casi había sabido saber quien era cuando vislumbró la silueta de su casa.  
  
Bueno ahí van las contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Ginny: Hija dejas los reviews más cortos que yo pero de todas formas muchas gracias por dejar y eso de que lo siguiera pronto no sé si se ha cumplido porque he tardado una semana en subirlo. Ron´s Love: Hola gracias por dejarme review. No te preocupes no va a ser un Harry Hermione. Me he vuelto loca intentando saber que es un mimato y he preguntado a amigas pero ninguna lo sabía. Bueno espero que me digas lo que es.  
  
Esmeralda: La verdad es que no lo voy a poner aquí para que los demás no se enteren .  
  
Aislinn: Lo siento pero en este capi creo que te has quedado también con la duda pues no lo diré hasta dentro de unos cuantos capis. Sigue leyendo y te enterarás.  
  
Luna: Como ves según tu me has dicho que no he tardado mucho. Gracias por decirme que estaba bien escritoyo también creo que es mejor que el otro. Lo del regalo es original pero recuerda que tu te inventaste lo de que el odio es un puñal ensangrentado. En este capi no he podio expresar más los sentimientos por que las verdad es que no había muchos pero ya verás como en el próximo capi mejoro y pongo más. Bueno chao  
  
Karolyna Silver: Gracias por dejar review. Tranquila que la pareja será de esos dos pero no se notará hasta dentro de unois cpais creo. Ya habrás visto en este capi que Hermione si que se preocupa y que enseguida irá a la biblioteca a investigar.  
  
May Potter: Espero que esta vez. No halla sufrido repetimismo aunque no estoy segura y intentaré redactar mejor. Siempre tienes alguna pega. Bueno gracias por leerlo.  
  
BDM: No, tranquila que no es de esa pareja si no de otro que no te voy a decir ahora. Espero que te guste. Gracias por el review  
  
Kmila: Tranquila que no es Harry quien envió la pulsera espero que te guste la verdadera pareja. Gracias por el review.  
  
Anna Voig: Muchas personas me han dicho que es interesante y original se me ocurrió un día en la cama, igual que el título. No , no es Harry Hermione así que estate tranquila y sigue leyendo. Gracias por leer mis dos fics. El otro no se cuando lo continuaré por que no se me ocurre como seguirlo, sé el final pero no se me ocurre que poner interesante en el próximo capi. Si tienes alguna idea dímela. 


	3. Observando a urtadillas

OBSERVANDO A URTADILLAS  
  
  
  
Hola!!!!!!!! Como veis no he tardado mucho en subirlo, es que se ve que en este fic tengo más inspiración , aparte creo que está mejor escrito que el otro. Espero que os guste este capítulo que es un poco más interesante que el anterior, es decir, suceden más cosas. Bueno ahora las contestaciones a los review:  
  
May Potter: Gracias por dejarme el review la primera. Como ves no he tardado mucho en subirlo, una cosa muy rara en mí, muchas gracias por decir que está mucho mejor que el otro fic. Espero que lo que pongo en el tren te guste aunque no creo que haya sido tampoco muy original.  
  
Luna: Ya veo que ha sido un review muy largo, gracias por dejármelo así de largo a pesar de que los míos no tienen ni punto de comparación con los tuyos. La verdad es que el título del capi no es muy original pero es que no se me ocurría otro título. Y a Harry disimula muy mal peor la verdad es que a mí no se me ocurriría decir otra cosa para que no pelearan. ¿¿No dirás que el nombre es preciosos porque lo escogiste tu???Si la lechuza es muy bonita pero es mucho mejor en todo que ese gilipollas de profesor traidor que solo se merece cruciatus por ser tan asqueroso, además, es mucho más bonita. Presiento que en este capi voy a expresar bien los sentimientos de los personajes y gracias por decirme que esta mejor que el otro.º  
  
Alexia Gorrioncita-Leia: Vaya tu dejas los reviews muchísimos más cortos que yo. Pero bueno que bien que te guste y espero que el próximo review sea más largo.  
  
Estela: Hola gracias por dejarme un reviews largos me encantan contestaciones AL primer review:  
  
¿ Tu también cada vez los escribes más rápidos? Pos mejor eso será que una vez empezada la inspiración no para. Hermine estaba viendo un documental porque ya ha terminado todos los deberes que tenía que hacer y a sus padres no les gusta que esté todo el día metida en la habitación( invención mía de ahora mismo para justificar) Yo también pienso que Harry huele a eso. No te voy a responder a las demás preguntas que si no te lo leerás porque sabrás todos mis secretos . Contestaciones al segundo review:  
  
Si la verdad es que le segundo capi es bastante corto pero es que ya no se me ocurrían más cosas. La verdad es que yo también odio a Cho, dejar a nuestro Harry así en el baile) pero a Ginny no la haré sufrir me cae bien pero la verdad es que no la voy a sacar mucho. A mi los pantalones de los chicos los que más me gustan son los que lleva Ron igual luego pongo a alguien con los pantalones que a ti te gustan. Bueno espero que te guste este capi. Chao  
  
Esmeralda: No creo que te estés volviendo loca porque ya lo estás. La verdad es que yo también me he dado cuenta de que subo los capis muy rápido, mejor. Bueno gracias por el review.  
  
Ya está y ahora la historia  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione se despertó debido a los trinos de los pájaros de una mañana calurosa. Se desperezó y luego se dirigió al espejo de su armario para observarse unos momentos( esta Hermione se está volviendo muy coqueta no creéis?) Vestía un camisón blanco con florecitas rosas muy cursis que le había obligado a comprase su madre porque decía que estaba muy mona y tenía el pelo completamente alborotado debido a que deba muchas vueltas en la cama. Dirigió su mirada a la ventana y al ver esa mañana de verano que tanto le gustaba sintió el impulso de abrirla y dejar que el aire matutino inundara toda la habitación. Levantó la persiana y sintió como una ráfaga de aire fresco le echaba el pelo hacia atrás y se sintió muy feliz ,no solo por esto, si no porque hoy iba a volver a Hogwarts. Abrió los ojos después de estar un rato sintiendo como el aire le golpeaba en la cara y contempló el jardín: había muchos pájaros posados sobre un sauce llorón que había plantado su padre hacía unos siete años, un montó de mariposas de diferentes colores pasaron a pocos centímetros de ella volando alegremente, las rosas estaban completamente abiertas y con los colores más vivos que podía tener y era una mañana de sol pero un airecillo fresco que corría y se colaba por todos los rincones.  
  
Miró su reloj y decidió que ya era hora de comenzar a vestirse. Se dirigió hacia su armario y cogió un pantalón rojo y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, que ya tenía preparada de la noche anterior, y decidió dejarse el pelo suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros. Cogió el baúl con todas sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la sala se estar. Cuando llegó allí sus padres ya la estaban esperando para llevarla a la estación.  
  
Su padre tardó un buen rato en encontrara un sitio para aparcar y cuando por fin lo consiguió ya llegaban 10 minutos tarde lo que irritó un poco a Hermione. Se dirigieron a los andenes 9 y 10 , Hermione se despidió de sus padres y cuando vio que nadie la miraba fue directa a la pared que separaba los dos andenes y de repente, como si la pared se la hubiera comido, desapareció. Hermione no puedo reprimir un grito de jubilo cuando se vio antes el inmenso el expreso de Hogwarts . Buscó entre la multitud a sus amigos y cuando los encontró se dirigió hacia ellos.  
  
Hola chicos- dijo de esta parándose enfrente de ellos.  
  
Hola has venido un poco tarde no crees- dijeron los dos al unísono, lo que hizo que se miraran y se pusieran a reírse.  
  
Es que mi padre no encontraba aparcamiento- dijo haciendo caso omiso de las carcajadas de sus dos compañeros.  
  
Se sentaron en un banco y empezaron a hablar sobre estas últimas semanas antes de volver. Durante su conversación Hermione sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y tubo el extraño sentimiento de que alguien la estaba observando. Se volteó para ver a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie que la observara y siguió conversando.  
  
Después de estar un rato hablando, Harry y Ron, se pusieron a hablar sobre Quiddith y Hermione decidió mirar a su derredor para entretenerse. Pudo vislumbrar entre la multitud unas cabelleras rubio platino a escasos metros de donde se encontraban ellos. Malfoy ya no llevaba el pelo echado hacia atrás si no que se había dejado el pelo sin engominar y unos mechones rebeldes se le escapaban de sus orejas y le caían por la cara. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca., pero a Hermione no fue lo era ni su vestimenta ni su peinado lo que le llamaba la atención si no la manera con la que miraba a su madre: su habitual mueca de sarcasmo había desaparecido para dar paso a una espléndida sonrisa y sus ojos grisáceos brillaban. En ese momento Hermione supo que había visto al verdadero Draco y no pudo evitar sentirse atraída hacia ese nuevo aspecto de Draco. Fue entonces cuando notó unos golpecitos en su rodilla:  
  
¿Hermione, que estabas mirando tan fijamente?- preguntó Ron  
  
No, nada ,un cartel que me había llamado la atención- mintió  
  
Ron se sintió satisfecho por esa respuesta pero Harry, que la había estado observando de refilón hacía ya un rato, supo que en lo que a quien había estado observando era a Malfoy y sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago pero no dijo nada.  
  
Subieron al tren y se sentaron en el mismo compartimiento de siempre esperando que el cualquier momento Malfoy apareciera por la puerta pero este no apareció, cosa que no preocupó a ninguno, excepto a Hermione.  
  
"¿ Por que no habrá venido? Siempre viene a molestar y¿ por que ahora no? La verdad es me gustaría volverlo a ver para ver si sigue siendo igual que siempre o si a cambiado. Pero bueno Hermione, ¿en que estas pensando? ¿Es que te gusta? No claro que no, solo tengo curiosidad" se respondió a ella misma.  
  
¡Hermione la pulsera está brillando!- dijo Ron sobresaltado  
  
No se porque será, tendré que buscar información sobre ella en cuanto llegue a Hogwarts- respondió alarmada después de haber soltado un grito de sorpresa al ver la pulsera brillar.  
  
Mientras tanto no muy lejos del lugar un muchacho estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos sin hacer caso a sus compañeros.  
  
" ¿ Por que tengo que enamorarme justamente ella? ¿ No podría ser otra persona, otra de mi misma condición? Hoy no he podido despegar mis ojos de ella. Cuando la he visto llegar me ha dado un vuelco el corazón y he empezado a notar algo extraño en el estómago. Llevaba el pelo de la forma que a mi más me gustaba, ondulado y cayendo sobre sus hombros. Se nota que ha adelgazado y que esta muchísimo más guapa que antes, algo que yo creía imposible.  
  
Me empezó a gustar desde el primer día que la vi y me fui enamorado poco a poco. Yo sé que a ella no le gusto, solo me ve con un niño engreído, mimado de papá que no tiene corazón. ¡Pues si lo tengo! O por lo menos lo tenía porque ella me lo ha robado. Estoy harto siempre tengo que simular lo que no soy delante de ella lo que no soy, darle una imagen de tipo duro y orgulloso, meterme con ella, humillarla... y puedo asegurar que eso me duele más a mi que a ella. ¿ Pero que voy a hacer? tengo que mantener mi fama.  
  
Y ese Potter, se nota a la legua que ella está enamorada de él y este no le hace ni caso. Que rabia me dio el último día del curso anterior cuando ella le dio ese beso, ya me gustaría haber estado yo allí y sentir sus cálidos labios sobre mi piel.  
  
Pero sé que nunca será mía ni nuca los sentiré"- acabó volviéndose a hablar con sus compañeros de cosas que en ese momento a él no le interesaban.  
  
Pocos minutos después llegaron a Hogwarts. Los de primero se dirigieron hacía le castillo con alguien desconocido para los tres amigos pues Hagrid estaba de viaje por una misión que ellos bien sabían. Se dirigieron al castillo con los carruajes y nada más entrar Hermione supo que había retornado a su casa. Nada había cambiado: casi todos eran los mismos profesores de año pasado, el gran comedor estaba decorado con los escudos de las distintas casa, seguían estando allí las dichosas escaleras...  
  
Entraron en el gran comedor y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas mesas. Poco después de haberse sentado empezaron a entrar los de primero. A todos estos se les veía muy nerviosos t y además eran muy pocos este año. La profesora Mc Gonagall empezó a leer los nombres de la lista y uno a uno fueron pasando al gran sobrero seleccionador que les fue introduciendo en distintas casas. La mayoría de los niños quedaron en Slytherin " futuros mortífagos" pensó Hermione ,solo cuatro niños quedaron en Griffindor, dos niñas y dos niños.  
  
Poco después de haber colocado a los nuevos en sus respectivas mesas Dumbledore comenzó a hablar:  
  
Bueno mis queridos alumnos, aquí estamos un año más y espero que este año sea igual de bueno que los anteriores. De primeras quiero anunciar que además de un baile de navidad como el año pasado este año también habrá un baile de fin de curso, y claro esta en los dos tendréis que ir en parejas- se oyó un murmullo en todo el comedor sobre todo por parte de las chicas- La segunda cosa que quiero anunciar es que las pruebas para entrar el equipo de quiddith se harán dentro de una semana en el campo y pueden ir todos los que estén interesados y por último quería anunciar que esta año tendremos a un nuevo profesor, el profesor Oliver Filiew- Todas las miradas se posaron en el profesor que había acompañado a los niños a lo largo del trayecto hacia el castillo. Es se levanto de su silla y hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Era rubio y con ojos verdes , tenía el pelo todo en pinchitos, era alto, delgado y con la cara muy pálida y de unos 26 años( joder que bueno que esta)- Es para todas aquellas que personas que no lo sepáis es sobrino segundo de Hagrid y se encargará de sus clases ya que este le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe y podréis comprobar que es un magnífico profesor- este comentario hizo que a Oliver le subieran los colores y que muchos personas del comedor se pusieran a murmurar debido a la sorpresa- bueno y ahora a cenar.  
  
Seguidamente aparecieron sobre la mesa estupendos manjares que comieron todos rápidamente.  
  
" "vaya pues no tiene mucho parecido con Hagrid" pensó Hermione sin poder dejar de mirar a el profesor.  
  
" Donde he visto yo la mirada que está poniendo Hermione, ¡ya se! cuando miraba a Lockhart . Ala ahora aparte te Harry tendré otro rival y casi queno puedo competir con él de atractivo" pensó Ron enfureciéndose por momentos.  
  
"¿ A quien esta mi mirando ella tan fijamente?¡Ah! Al nuevo profesor. ¡Va! Él no puede compararse conmigo"- pensó un muchacho situado a cierta distancia del trío.  
  
Hermione, Harry y Ron siguieron charlando sobre diversas cosas y ella no pudo quitarse la extraña sensación de que alguien la estaba mirando pero se giró varias veces y no vio a nadie.  
  
Como estaban muy cansados del viaje, el trío decidió irse a la cama nada más terminar de cenar, pues Dumbledore había ya dado la contraseña a los prefectos y estos se la habían comunicado a los de su casa. Cuando llegó a su cuarto Hermione se quitó su ropa y se puso un nuevo camisón que se había comprado de una tela muy fina color azul cielo y como no tenía ganas de hablar les dijo buenas noches a sus compañeras de su habitación y se durmió profundamente, eso sí, no sin antes pensar en la extraña sensación que había tenido todo el día de que alguien la había estado observando.  
  
  
  
Bueno, ¿ Qué os a parecido? A mi me parece que me ha salido bastante bien ¿ Quién será ese muchacho? ¿Será él que ha estado observando a Hermione? Todas esas preguntas serán contestadas en los próximos capis e igual alguna en el próximo capi. Seguir leyendo y dejar muchos reviews pleaseee. Hasta el próximo capi. 


	4. Lechuza perdida

Hola a todos parece que este capítulo he tardado más en subirlo es que estaba con muchos exámenes y aun tengo varios. Bueno espero que os guste este capi. Ahí van las contestaciones a los reviews :  
  
Alexia Gorrrioncita-Leia: Que bien!! Has dejado el review más largo. Me gusta que te guste( vaya parece un trabalenguas) Gracias por dejar review por cierto has sido la primera en dejarlo  
  
Luna: Primero no leo paridas si no tu fic también seria una parida. Bueno volviendo a mi fic, ya la madre de Hermione es muy cursi yo no me pondría ese camisón ni loca. Andrew No es tío bueno es actor bueno lo que pasa es que te confundes al escribir. No me extraña que a Hermione le guste tantos tíos porque la verdad es que si yo estuviera tan rodeada de tíos buenos yo también estaría como ella de enamorada.  
  
CurlsofGold: Si seguramente se transformara en un H/H/D por que ya mucha gente me lo ha pedido. Gracias por leer mi fic y dejar review.  
  
Fram: Que bien que te guste. Lo siento pero la verdad es que he tardado bastante tiempo en subirlo.  
  
Estela: La verdad es que si te ha salido un review largo y a mí eso me gusta mucho. ^^ yo también quiero un Draco así pero ya ves los tíos así son difíciles de encontrar. Tranquila que seguramente haré lo que me has dicho por que me gusta la idea. No, no creo que se puede conversar nada interesante con dos cabezas de chorlito la verdad. No este nuevo profesor no es malo es más, lo voy a hacer lo más majo del mundo y por cierto creo que tienes una ligera obsesión draquinil. Gracias por el review^^.  
  
Karolyna Silver: La verdad es que no se de donde se lo ha sacado porque la verdad es que solo se parecen en la forma de cagar. Eso que me has preguntado no te lo puedo decir porque es un secreto, si lo quieres saber sigue leyendo mi fic.  
  
Merima: Me han hecho mucha gracia tus comentarios. No la peli no es tan buena como mi fic( es broma). Ves te he nombrado en este capi dándote las gracias^^. No creo que escriba tan bien como tu dices, otras personas escriben mejor que yo. La verdad es que he tardado bastante en subir este capi, u sent. Bueno espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y la verdad es que a mi también me gusta mucho esa frase^-^. Chao.  
  
Vasty: De verdad que te gusta? Que bien!!! Los fics se publican así: Te pones en register y te registras en fanfiction si aún no estas registrado. Luego te pones en login y pones tu email y contraseña y luego final mente te pones en edit story y rellenas todo lo que te pide y ya esta. Lo entiendes? si no dímelo. Chao espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.  
  
Polgara: Lo siento pero Hermione se separa de Ron no te puedo responder a lo demás por que es secreto. Gracias por leer mi fic ^-^.  
  
  
  
Lechuza perdida  
  
Hermione estaba mirando por la ventana como el aire movía las hojas de los árboles muy bruscamente debido a que se había levantado una mañana con mucho viento. La ventana permanecía cerrada desde esa noche, en la que se había despertado debido a una horrible pesadilla que ya no recordaba pero aun le producía sensación de malestar. Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo sobre la ventana y observó el paisaje que tenía ante si: a lo lejos se veía el gran bosque prohibido lleno de árboles y criaturas que no deseabas ni pensar, no muy lejos de este se encontraba la cabaña de Hagrid tan destartalada como siempre y con cajas apiñadas por alrededor y justo en ese momento vio como Oliver entraba alguna de esas pesadas cajas en la cabaña.  
  
De repente empezó a oír ruidos en la habitación: despertadores, bostezos.. y decidió bajar al gran comedor donde ya estarían Harry y Ron. Efectivamente estos estaban charlando animadamente en el sitio de siempre y no se dieron cuanta de que Hermione estaba allí hasta que esta les habló:  
  
Hola chicos!  
  
Ah! Hola, no nos habíamos dado cuanta de que estabas aquí- dijo Harry parando la conversación con su amigo.  
  
No si no hace falta que lo aseguren- dijo esta observándoles divertida  
  
¿Has dormido mal? Es que tienes unas pedazo ojeras- preguntó Ron preocupado  
  
No es que anoche tuve una pesadilla y no he podido dormir en toda la noche- dijo ésta despreocupadamente.  
  
Después de acabar de desayunar se dirigieron impacientes a la primera clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Oliver. Cuando llegaron todos los alumnos estaban allí pero el profesor aun no había llegado. Hermione se acercó a las cajas para ver que es lo que contenía y cuando lo vio lo que había esto le dejó impresionada, dentro de la caja había lo que parecía una cría de tigre pero con algunas variaciones: era de color azul clarito y con rayas blancas, tenía la cola más larga de lo normal y le salía como a un león una espesa melena azul oscuro. Inmediatamente a Hermione le dieron ganas de tocarla y cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de rozar esa melena tan deseable escuchó una voz tras de si que le hizo parar de inmediato:  
  
¡ No lo toques! ¡ Es muy peligroso!- dijo Oliver sacándole la mano de la caja muy rápidamente antes de que esta lo tocara - no volváis a acercaros a ninguna criatura que yo antes no os hubiera hablado de ella.  
  
Lo siento - dijo la chica sonrojándose y sentándose en los bancos de la primera fila donde estaban sus dos amigos.  
  
Bueno ahora que ya no ahí nadie en peligro vamos a empezar la clase- dijo secándose el sudor que le caía por la frente debido a la carrera que había realizado del comedor a la cabaña- primero de todo como me supongo todos ya sabréis me llamo Oliver, seré vuestro nuevo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y lo siento por haber llegado tarde.  
  
Las criaturas que hay en estas páginas se llaman frulos, estas criaturas tienen la forma de una cría de tigre pero con algunas variaciones: tienen melena, son azules y disponen de una larga cola. Aunque en un principio parezcan inofensivos son extremadamente peligrosos debido a que los pelos de su melena segregan unas substancias capaces de dejar sin respiración a una persona y su largo cola sirve para poder estrangular a una persona enrollándosele. Pero esta criatura alcanza su máxima peligrosidad cuando son adultos y ya no se les puede domesticar. Quedan muy pocas de estas criaturas debido a que han sido exterminadas por altamente peligrosas, aunque yo encuentro una crueldad matar a estos animales que al fin y al cabo no son tan crueles( en algo se tendría que parecer a Hagrid)., pero el profesor Dumbledore a conseguido 20 de los pocos que quedan habitualmente. Estas criaturas son completamente inofensivas cuando se las trata con cariño y tratándoles como si fueran bebes pero para protegernos de su melena necesitaremos unos guantes especiales- dijo repartiendo unos guantes de cuero muy gordos y resistentes- ahora os tenéis que poner en parejas y cuidarlo. Yo iré vigilando por si acaso sucede algo extraño.  
  
Dicho esto Harry se colocó con Hermione y Ron con Dean. Hermione y Ron se pusieron los guantes y fueron los primeros en coger una de las criaturas. Hermione lo cogió entre los brazos como si fura un bebe y le acercó el biberón y esta se puso a sorber ronroneando el biberón. Ésta estaba tan ensimismada mirándolo que no vio que Harry tenía los ojos clavados en ella `` que linda que se ve mirando a esa cría, pero que estas pensando, es Hermione! Después le tocó el turno de coger a el frulos y lo acunó tiernamente. A los pocos minutos se escucho a una voz gritando:  
  
AAAAAhhh! Sacarme esta horrible cosa del cuello está apunto de estrangularme- dijo Draco muy enfadado.  
  
Rápidamente Oliver acarició a el frulo de Draco y este dejó de estrangularlo saltando a los brazos de Oliver:  
  
Bueno la clase ya se a terminado por hoy así que hasta mañana- dijo con una espléndida sonrisa con el frulos acunado en sus brazos, lo que hizo que muchas chicas quisieras ser el frulos en ese momento.  
  
A continuación de esta clase tuvieron una aburridísima clase de historia de la magia con el señor Binns. Cuando acabó la clase de dirigieron al Gran Comedor y entre bostezos y suspiros se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas. Justo cuando ya casi habían terminado de ingerir todos los riquísimos manjares que había ido apareciendo como por arte de magia, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y haciéndose un hechizo sonorus dijo:  
  
Hoy se suspenden todas las clases de la tarde debido a que habrá elección de los nuevos miembros de los equipos y entrenamiento intensivo de cada uno de los equipos ya que dentro de poco comenzaran los partidos para ganar la copa de Quiddith- dicho esto murmuros de entusiasmo inundaron todo el salón- la selección se hará en el campo de Quiddith dentro de 15 minutos.  
  
Dicho esto la gente empezó a levantarse de sus sillas y entre ellos Ron y Harry ya que Hermione de quedó un poco más en el gran salón pues ella no tenía que hacer pruebas de Quiddth y aun no había terminado de comer. A los cinco minutos cogió su mochila y se dirigió hacia el campo. Nada más pisar el terreno de juego pudo observar a todo el mundo reunido por grupitos según su equipo de Quiddith y que ya había empezado a hacer las pruebas de selección. Hermione estaba segura de que cogerían a Ron como guardian. Decidió ir a sentarse a las gradas , donde ya había sentad mucha gente, y mirar las pruebas. Por el camino estaba tan ensimismada mirando a Harry y pensando en todos los deberes que tenía que no se dio cuanta de que una fuerte ráfaga de aire le golpeó la cara y justo cuando miró hacia delante vio que una bluger se dirigía en dirección a ella a roda velocidad. Cerró los ojos esperando sentir un fuerte dolor en la mejilla pero al ver que no pasaba nada pasó decidió abrirlos. Y el espectáculo que se encontró fue impresionante: justo delante de su cara estaba la mano de Draco Malfoy sujetando una bluger descontrolada que se debatía furiosamente por salir. Hermione estaba tan impresionada de lo ocurrido que no sabía que decir y en ese preciso instante oyó una voz que arrastraba las palabras:  
  
Haber si tienes más cuidado Granger y te fijas por donde andas. Que si no llego a estar yo esta bluger se hubiera manchado con tu asquerosa piel y no me atrevería ni a tocarlo- dijo Malfoy muy orgulloso de su propia ocurrencia  
  
Hermione se fue rápidamente hacia las gradas sin decir nada pensando en la idea de que Draco le hubiera salvado de una bluger. Estuvo observando las pruebas en las que como no Ron fue guardián, y cuando acabaron fueron al gran comedor a cenar pues ya se había echo de noche. En la cena Ron y Harry estuvieron hablando de las pruebas y de lo bien que lo había hecho Ron. Hermione por su parte estuvo pensando en lo que le había dicho Malfoy y en si debería contárselo a sus amigos, finalmente decidió que no pues estos irían enseguida a pegarle y al fin y al cabo él le había salvado de un fuerte golpe.  
  
Después de cenar se fueron a dormir ya que habían tenido un día agotador. Hermione se despidió de ellos y decidió quedarse un poco en la sala común disfrutando de la tranquilidad del silencio ya que todos estaban muy cansados y se habían ido a dormir. Se sentó en el cómodo sofá de terciopelo de color pálido y estuvo varios minutos observando los movimientos de la llamas de la chimenea. Estas empezaron a formar imágenes: cuando ella recibió la pulsera, la lechuza que llevaba el regalo, cuando la bluger se le iba a estampar en la cara... pero la que más se le repetía era la de Malfoy sosteniendo la bluger delante de su cara. Después de varios minutos miró su reloj y decidió irse a dormir. Se puso el camisón de tirantes azul celeste y cuando fue a decirle buenas noches a su lechuza no la encontró en su jaula. Empezó a buscar desesperadamente por toda la habitación pero no la encontró por ningún sitio. Decidió sentarse en la cama para calmar los nervios y estuvo mirando durante cierto tiempo la jaula. De repente sus ojos fueron de la puertecilla de la jaula abierta a la ventana entre cerrada. Se asomó a la ventana y vio que esta daba exactamente a las mazmorras y distinguió, entre las pocas ventanas que había, una ventana abierta.  
  
Volvió a sentarse en su cama a pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido y de repente su cuerpo de tensó:  
  
`` ¡Ya sé! como no se me a podido ocurrir antes. Seguro que se ha escapado de la jaula y como yo había dejado la ventana abierta y la única abierta era la de las mazmorras se ha metido en ella, creo que es la de los de quinto  
  
Debo ir a por ella, ¿ pero como llegar hasta allí sin que me descubran? Ya esta tomaré prestada la capa invisible de Harry y seguro que así no me descubren. Hermione entró lo más sigilosamente que pudo en la habitación de los chicos y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver en que estado se hallan estos: Neville estaba al revés y la cabeza le caía por los pies de la cama, Ron tenía un pequeño laguito de baba en la almohada, Harry abrazado a su osito de peluche... pero que monooooo ´´ - pensó Hermione . Después de estar un rato observándole atentamente: la marca de su cicatriz, sus rasgos tan perfilados y esos labios tan carnosos que le gustaría probar, se dirigió hacia su baúl y cogió la capa invisible. Se la hecho sobre los hombros no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo a su queridísimo Harry y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras. Estuvo todo el camino con miedo a que la descubrieran y cuando estuvo en las mazmorras soltó un leve suspiro. Una ráfaga de aire se coló por la capa y le puso los pelos de punta. Se dirigió a donde debería estar su sala común y como el vigilante se había ido pudo entrar sin ninguna dificultad. Buscó la habitación de los de cuarto de año y se dispuso a abrirla pero unos ruidos hicieron que todo su cuerpo se tensara y se quedara totalmente quieta. Después de escuchar unos ruidos que parecían tractores se dio cuanta que solo eran los ronquidos de Goyle y Crabbe. Empujó la puerta muy lentamente lo que hizo que se produjera un prolongado chirrido pero casi inaudible y pudo sentir el frió de la madera en sus manos. La verdad es que todo allí estaba frío era como si estuvieran al aire libre y ella no había pensando en llevarse mas que el camisón. Entro maldiciéndose para sus adentros y pudo distinguir entre la multitud unos cabellos platinados. Se acercó hacia él y vio que a diferencia de todos los demás él solo dormía con unos pantalones de pijama cortos `` ¡Dios mío con el frío que hace aquí! Pero no pudo evitar que otros pensamientos se pugnaran por salir: `` pero madre mía que bien le quedan, se le ven todos los músculos supongo que conseguidos con el Quiddth, esa piel tan pálida, sus labios carnosas y esos irresistibles ojos grises, si no fuera tan cabrón... ¡pero bueno Hermione! ¿que es lo que estas pensando? No puedes pensar eso de él, bueno dedícate a lo que has venido ´´ -se reprochó a ella misma.  
  
Buscó un sitio donde pudiera estar su lechuza y por fin después de mucho buscar y buscar la vio encima del armario. Se quitó la capa para que ésta le pudiera ver y la llamó, inmediatamente ésta acudió a la palma de su mano y le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla a forma de saludo. Justo cuando se disponía a ponerse la capa alguien la agarró por el brazo. Esta dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa y se giró muy lentamente como con miedo ha ver quien era la persona que la había descubierto.  
  
Justo delante de ella se encontraba Draco Malfoy sujetándole por el brazo con el pelo platinoso todo despeinado y solo la luz de la luna los iluminaba haciendo que resaltara el brillo de sus enormes ojos grises.  
  
¿ Qué demonios se supone que haces tu aquí?- preguntó éste.  
  
yo... es que... estaba- dijo Hermione balbuceando completamente roja.  
  
Déjalo no me interesa, sal inmediatamente de aquí antes de que avise al profesor Snape- dijo acercándose a su oído para que nadie lo oyera, con lo que Hermione pudo notar el agradable aroma que desprendía su cuerpo.  
  
Gra...gra...gracias- dijo finalmente  
  
No me las des , lo hago por que tengo demasiado sueño como para que se monte un jaleo por tu presencia aquí- dijo- vete antes de que me arrepienta.  
  
Dicho esto Hermione se cubrió con la capa y se dirigió a su sala común. Cuando llegó se metió en la cama y antes de que cayera en un inmenso sopor pensó en los pensamientos tan poco normales que había tendido esa noche respecto a Draco Malfoy y en el comportamiento tan extraño de éste.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
espero que os haya gustado por lo menos en este capi ocurren más cosas que en el anterior. Dejen mucho reviews y largos si pueden que me hacen mucha ilusión 


	5. Hablando con un diario

Hola aquí está el capítulo cinco. Lo siento por haber tardado tanto en subirlo, no tengo ninguna excusa así que espero que me perdonéis ya que no tenía ni inspiración ni ganas. Bueno después de soltar este rollo de siempre ahí van las contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
CurlsofGold: Gracias por decirme lo que es un mimato por que aun no me lo habían dicho. Tranquila que en los próximos capítulos pondré más de eso. Bueno gracias por el review.  
  
Estela: Estaba pensando cuando te iba a responder el review que menos mal que se tu nombre de verdad por que si no me podría cagar para escribir el nick. Lo siento pero el nuevo profesor no va a ser malo. Creo que además de obsesión con los Malfoy también tienes obsesión con slytherin. Ponme más detalles sobre tu jersey en el próximo review. Lo siento pero todos los personajes de este fic están solo para mis disfrute así que no te puedo dar ninguno, bueno quizás te presto algún día cuando me canse a Draco( no lo creo).  
  
Luna: La verdad es que lo malo de los reviews largos es tener que contestarlos. Casi tardo más en contestar tu review que en escribir la historia, pero tu sigue dejándolos largos. Tranquila espero que este capítulo tengo más detalles, es que el otro tenía que escribir tantas cosas que me emocioné escribiendo y no me fije en eso. Claro que me gusta Draco, eso no lo dudes, y no lo compares con el capullo integral de Andrew, es más no vuelvas a dejar un review mencionándomelo que solo con eso ya me pone de los nervios. Supongo que Hermione tiene mucha voluntad por que si yo fuera Hermione me hubiera lanzado encima de él. Se me escapa eso de que lindo y todo eso y también la ortografía profesora de lengua( no as pensado en serlo. Bueno gracias por el review. Chao  
  
Miue: Jolín tu dejas unos reviews más cortos que los míos que eso ya es mucho decir. Que bien que te guste , espero que lo sigas leyendo. Chao  
  
Barbara: Lo siento pero este capi he tardado en subirlo más de lo que pensaba, espero que el retraso haya merecido la pena.  
  
Polgara: Claro que Hermione se salta las normas. Lo siento mucho pero no te puedo dejar un Draco por que como ya dije a Estela todos los personajes están para mi disfrute personal( no pienses mal) pero si me canso después de Estela te lo prestaría a ti.  
  
Minue: Gracias por dejar un review mas o menos largo que me hacen mucha ilusión. Ya tienes aquí el capítulo cinco, espero que te guste.  
  
Esmeralda: Hija me podrías dejar los reviews más larguitos( bueno igual es por que funciona mal tu ordenata)Que bien que te guste. Bueno chao.  
  
Karolyna: No te voy a decir quien es, quzñas lo sepas en este capítulo así que sigue leyendo. Si la verdad es que la lechuza es un poco maleducada, ya le diré a Hermione que la haga más formal. Quien sabe por que la lechuza iría al cuarto de Draco. Contestación a esa pregunta: yo y por ahora no lo pienso decir.  
  
Complicated: que bien que hayas leído el mío entre los muchos de Draco Hermione que hay, espero que te guste y que lo sigas leyendo hasta que lo acabe. Bueno gracias por el review. May Potter: Menos mal que me has dejado review por que ya estaba a punto de sacarte un chucillo. Verdad que es chula esa escena?? Tranquila que me contengo auque no se si podré aguantar .Bueno gracias por el review sigue dejando y no pierdas la costumbre  
  
Y ahora lo que todos vosotros estabais esperando, la historia:  
  
  
  
HABLANDO CON UN DIARIO  
  
  
  
  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Es la primera vez que te escribo y no me creo ni yo que este escribiendo en este estúpido diario. Seguramente será por que echo en falta lo de mantener una conversación inteligente con alguien. No se por donde empezar. Vamos a ver... Por si no te lo había dicho en este momento me encuentro en la sala común de Hogwarts completamente solo, menos mal! No tengo ganas de ponerme a explicar a esos imbéciles de Crabbe y Goyle que es un diario. Bueno voy a contarte todo lo que sucedió el otro día:  
  
Ayer fue nuestro primer día de clases y a primera hora de la mañana tuvimos cuidado de criaturas mágicas con el nuevos profesor. Yo esperaba que no fuera como ese inútil de Hagrid pero para mi desgracia no fue así. Para empezar nada más llegar ya nos tuvimos que sentar en los últimos bancos, pues todos los demás estaban ocupados por alumnas babosas que miraban sin ningún recato al nuevo profesor. Nos sacó un especie de cachorros de tigre con lo que todas las babeantes soltaron el típico: oooooohhh!!!.  
  
Nos dijo que nos pusiéramos en parejas, yo me puse con Crabbe, y luego nos dio un frulo de esos a cada pareja. Nada más cogerlo se empezó a restregar por mi túnica nueva dejándola toda llena de asquerosos pelos azules con lo que lo solté rápidamente dejándolo caer al suelo y antes de que yo tuviera tiempo a reaccionar sentí en mi cuello algo suave y a la vez mortífero que me apretaba fuertemente. Intenté quitármelo pero no podía así que finalmente grité y vino el nuevo estúpido ese y me lo quitó haciéndose el héroe.  
  
Por la tarde tuvimos entrenamiento de Quiddith junto a los demás equipos. Crabbe le tiró la bluger a Goyle y este le pegó muy fuertemente pero enviándola al lugar contrario donde tendría que ir. Miré la trayectoria de la bluger y vi que ésta se dirigía a una persona que caminaba tranquilamente hacia las gradas. Pude ver su pelo castaño moverse con el aire y sin siquiera pensar me lancé en picado hacia donde ella se encontraba dejando a todo el equipo atónito. Cuando cría que la pelota iba a impactar contra su cara alargué el brazo todo lo que pude y la cogí a escasos centímetros de su cara con un esplendida sonrisa de triunfo que borre cuando esta abrió los ojos y nos quedamos los dos completamente mudos. Ante esta situación no se me ocurrió nada más que soltarle una estúpida frasecita Malfoy que ella no contestó al estar tan aturdida por la situación y pude ver como su hermoso cuerpo se alejaba rápidamente en dirección a las gradas.  
  
Después tuve una serie de clases muy aburridas en las que toda mi casa me miraba como si hubieran visto un fantasma.  
  
Por la noche estaba demasiado agotado para soportar las entupidas preguntas de los dos gorilas así que me fui a dormir directamente.  
  
Caí enseguida en un profundo sueño del que no desperté hasta que una suave brisa me hizo abrir los ojos. Al principio no vi nada pero de repente, como surgida de la nada, apareció Granger con el pelo completamente alborotado y con un camisón de tirantes de color azul. Sentí ganas de alargar la un poco la mano y tocarla, ya que se encontraba a escasos centímetros, pero me ganó la curiosidad de que hacía a estas horas en mi habitación. La vi recorrer la habitación buscando algo desesperadamente y cuando lo encontró sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Vi como una lechuza se posaba en su mano y ella se dirigía hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la capa. Ya no pude aguantar más y antes que desapareciera como una simple ráfaga de aire me incorporé y la cogí por el brazo. Ella saltó de la sorpresa y se giró lentamente con miedo a ver quien era la persona que la había descubierto. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que pude sentir su aliento entrecortadamente en mi cara. Le pregunté que hacia allí. Vi como sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rosado y no pude evitar el sentirme orgulloso de mi mismo viendo como ella me observaba mi cuerpo perfectamente moldado y mis preciosos ojos grises. Estaba tan encandilada que solo pudieron salir de sus labios palabras sueltas incomprensibles así que le dije que se fuera antes de que avisara a Snape y rápidamente se puso la capa sobre los hombros y escapo por la puerta. Me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la cama recordando aun esta corta escena y como millones de escalofríos me habían recorrido todo el cuerpo nada más tocarla.  
  
Bueno ya te contaré más cosas en otro momento que ya han llegado Crabbe y Goyle y creo que quieren enseñarme sus supuestos nuevos músculos que les han salido.  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hola de nuevo:  
  
Parece que Crabbe y Goyle están entretenidos mirándose las uñas de los pie. Bueno te tengo que contar lo que a pasado hoy por que a sido buenísimo.  
  
Hoy hemos tenido clase de adivinación a primera hora que para acabarlo de rematar los olores de esa clase adormecen que da gusto. La tipa esa me ha llamado varias veces la atención por no estar atento a clase, pero quien lo iba a estar.  
  
Después hemos tenido clase de historia de la magia y defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
El profesor de esta última a sido Dumbledore, para desgracia de los slytherin y emoción de los pardillos. Como era el primer día solo hemos estado repasando los tres hechizos de oscuros más importantes: el cruciatus, avada kedavra y imperius. La verdad es que los maneja bastante bien para se un mago ummm... como lo podría decir... estúpido... no esa no es la palabra...un mago bueno. Bueno hasta ahí un día bastante normalito pues lo mejor ha venido después.  
  
Estábamos en el cenando en el gran comedor y de repente se abrieron las puertas estrepitosamente. Entre ellas apareció el ``magnífico´ Harry Potter todo empapado de sudor y gritando a los cuatro vientos que había desaparecido su estúpida lechuza.  
  
Rápidamente Weasley y Granger corrieron hacía el, Granger parecía muy preocupada, y salieron rápidamente del comedor dejando a medio comedor boquiabierto y a mi con una sonrisa que no pude despegar de mi cara en todo la noche.  
  
Valla parece que esos dos ya han acabado de mirarse los pies te voy a guardar antes de que me descubran. Buenas noches.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Bueno espero que os halla gustado este capítulo pero la verdad es que me ha quedado bastante corto. Tranquilos que los próximos capis los haré mas largos pero es que quería hacer uno con el diario de Draco y no se me ocurrían más cosas que poner. Bueno dejar muchos review. Hasta el próximo capítulo 


	6. A un paso de la muerte

Hola a todos!!! Siento el haber tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo pero es que mi inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones. Bueno dejo de soltar el rollo y os dejo con el capítulo:  
  
  
  
  
  
A UN PASO DE LA MUERTE  
  
  
  
Hermione no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en los extraños sucesos de días anterior: desapariciones de lechuzas, regalos anónimos, comportamientos extraños... definitivamente este año iba a ser un año movidito.  
  
Deslizó las sabanas hasta sus pies y se levantó muy lentamente de la cama. Se dirigió al baño y lo que vio delante del espejo no le agradó demasiado: tenia el pelo completamente alborotado y unas increíbles ojeras de no haber dormido en toda la noche.  
  
Decidió darse una ducha para despejarse un poco y quitarse ese horroroso aspecto. Se despojó de su escaso camisón y abrió la ducha dejando que el agua le resbalara por todo el cuerpo. A esas hora de la mañana el agua estaba muy fría, lo que hizo que se le erizaran todos los pelos del cuerpo. Pocos minutos después salió de la ducha y como no tenía ganas de una nueva batalla con su pelo se hizo una coleta alta y se vistió. Ya era muy tarde así que bajó corriendo al gran comedor donde ya la esperaban Ron y Harry. Vio que estos, sobretodo Harry, tenían unas caras muy tristes.  
  
¿ Todavía no habéis encontrado a Hedwig?- preguntó.  
  
No, la buscamos anoche por toda la habitación pero no había ni rastro de ella- dijo Harry desilusionado- esta noche vamos a inspeccionar el castillo, ¿ vendrás?.  
  
No sé Harry. Está prohibido deambular por el castillo de noche- dijo Hermione.  
  
Venga Hermione si iremos con la capa invisible y nadie nos verá  
  
Bueno esta bien- dijo accediendo finalmente.  
  
Siguieron comiendo en un gran silencio y después cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas clases: Hermione a aritmacia y Harry y Ron a adivinación. Estos últimos se fueron a clase de adivinación previstos del entusiasmo de siempre que les producía esa clase. Nada más entra un embriagador olor los hizo casi caer al suelo desmayados pero haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas lograron sobreponerse y sentarse en las últimas filas. A los pocos minutos apareció la profesora:  
  
Buenos día mis queridos alumnos, siento haber llegado un poco tarde estuve analizando una escena muy difusa que apareció en mi bola de cristal- dijo ya sentada.  
  
Más bien se le pegaron las sabanas- dijo Ron.  
  
Bien - dijo haciendo caso omiso de ese comentario- hoy vamos a practicar como ya hace tres años con la bola de cristal. Como ya sabéis este artefacto es muy difícil de manejar así que os colocaremos en parejas y yo iré pasando por cada una de las mesas.  
  
Dicho esto los alumnos se fueron colocando en parejas y por supuesto Ron se puso con Harry.  
  
¿ Que ves?- dijo Ron a Harry no muy interesado.  
  
Una mancha borrosa, como siempre, no se para que preguntas- dijo  
  
Oh!! Pero que nos intenta mostrar esta bola, haber dejarme verlo más de cerca- dijo por detrás de sus espaldas las profesora apartándoles mediante empujones- está muy difuso, a ver, a ver, si! Ya lo veo! Parece que este año van a ocurrir muchas desapariciones en tu vida Harry Potter y cada vez más importantes.  
  
Que halla desaparecido mi lechuza ya lo sabe todo el mundo profesora- dijo provocando las risitas de toda la clase.  
  
Habrán muchas más desapariciones Harry Potter, estate atento- dijo alejándose misteriosamente a revisar otra pareja.  
  
Harry y Ron salieron murmurando que cada vez eran mas estúpidas las predicciones de la profesora y en la puerta se encontraron esperándolos a Hermione.  
  
Se dirigieron al gran comedor donde comieron todo lo que podían desear y más, especialmente Ron.  
  
¿Bueno y después que nos toca?- preguntó Harry  
  
No lo se, ahora lo miro- dijo Ron sacando el horario de su mochila.  
  
¿Pociones verdad?- dijo Hermione tras observar la cara de asco de Ron al ver el horario- y además dobles.  
  
Los tres chicos estuvieron un rato hablando sobre las ``fabulosas´´ pociones y el ``cariño´´ que procesaban hacia el profesor hasta que fue la hora de marcharse a clase de pociones.  
  
Entraron muy silenciosamente, pues ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que había empezado la clase, deseando que el profesor Snape no se diera cuenta de su retraso ya que estaba despaldas a la clase.  
  
Potter, Weasley, Granger, ¿que hacen entrando a mi clase a estas horas?- dijo girándose como si los hubiera visto a través de un tercer ojo que tenía en la cabeza.  
  
Lo siento profesor, nos retrasemos- dijo Hermione poniéndose totalmente roja ya que toda la clase, incluyendo a Malfoy, se habían girado y la miraban fijamente.  
  
¿Eso es todo? 10 puntos menos para cada uno por llegar tarde a clase. Y ahora siéntense y déjenme dar la clase en paz- dijo mirando con gran odio a Harry( uy si las miradas mataran!).  
  
Se sentaron rápidamente en los únicos asientos que habían libres, que para su desgracia estaban en las filas de adelante al lado de todos los Slytherins que miraban divertidos la escena.  
  
Bueno después de esta interrupción- dijo mirando fijamente a los tres chicos- vamos a seguir con una nueva poción. Ésta poción se llama sumo amoris. Se utilizaba mucho en la edad media para que alguien se enamorara de ti perdidamente durante el mero tiempo de una hora.  
  
Los ingredientes que se utilizan para hacer esta poción son: violetas, corazón de un fruto, ojos de rana y un ala de escarabajo volador. Bueno ahora os voy a colocar en parejas de diferente sexo.  
  
Así Ron terminó con Parvarti, Harry con Levander y Hermione con Neville( seguro que pensabais que la pondría con Draco, pues no^^)  
  
Hermione estuvo ayudando a Neville y a las otras parejas a la vez. A la media hora Snape anunció que probarían una de las pociones y todos pensaron que sería a de Harry pero para su sorpresa fue la de Hermione.  
  
Bien Granger, si realmente eres tan buena estudiante no tienes por que tener ningún miedo en probarla y quedar prendada de Neville- le dijo Draco en un susurro mientras que ésta pasaba por su lado.  
  
Hermione no hizo caso del comentario y siguió su camino hacia la mesa del profesor. Por el camino sintió que las piernas le fallaban pero logró soportarlo, pues solo faltaban unos pasos para llegar donde la esperaba su caldero con un Snape radiante de felicidad a su lado.  
  
Cogió la cuchara muy lentamente con las manos temblándole haciendo que tirase unas pocas gotas de su contenido y se la acercó a los labios sintiendo el tacto frió de la cuchara en ellos. Tragó rápidamente un líquido que casi le quemó la garganta y que pronto llegó a su estomago. Estuvo unos instante mirando al frente viendo como la poción no hacia ningún efecto negativo sobre ella y esperando que un fuerte impulso le hiciera caer rendida en los brazos de Neville que en esos momentos se encontraba enfrente de ella esperando impaciente. Pero esto no sucedió. Cuando Hermione ya creía que la poción no hacia ningún efecto aparente, sintió que sus párpados se hacían pesados y sus piernas gelatina y calló pesadamente en el suelo. Todos los alumnos se pusieron alrededor deseosos de saber que le había pasado. Snape hizo que todos volvieran a sus asientos y le dijo a su mejor alumno, Draco Malfoy, que la llevara rápidamente a enfermería.  
  
En la cabeza de este varios pensamientos se aglomeraron en su mente, por una parte quería ir corriendo a auxiliarla pero por otra no quería que sus compañeros de casa se enteraran de que estaba enamorado de una Gryffindor y además sangre sucia. Una severa voz le sacó de sus pensamientos:  
  
Draco Malfoy quiere de una vez quitarse sus principios de la cabeza y llevarse a la señorita Granger a enfermeria!!! ¿O tal vez quiere que se muera aquí mismo por su incompetencia?? - dijo Snape completamente fuera de si.  
  
Draco fue rápidamente hacia Hermione ,la levantó delicadamente del suelo y salió de la clase no sin antes dirigirle una mirada furiosa al profesor Snape que lo había dejado en ridículo delante de todos sus compañeros.  
  
Fue corriendo a la enfermería temiendo que Hermione se le cayera de las manos y allí la dejó tumbada encima de una cama mientras iba a buscar a la enfermera . La encontró en el gran comedor tomándose unas tostadas:  
  
¿Draco que te pasa? ¿Por que vienes tan alterado?- pregunto  
  
Hermione Granger se encuentra en una de las enfermerías en estado de coma- dijo sin ocultar su preocupación  
  
La enfermera soltó rápidamente las tostadas y corrió todo lo que sus pesadas piernas podían dar de si. Al otro lado de la pared la esperaba Hermione Granger en una especie de sueño del que no podía despertar sola, necesitaba su ayuda. Le examinó detenidamente y preguntó a Draco que era lo que le había echo caer en esa especie de sueño y al enterarse de la poción corrió rápidamente a la biblioteca dejando a Draco al cargo de su paciente.  
  
Draco no rechistó y se sentó en una sillas que había al lado de Hermione sin hacer en mínimo ruido. Estuvo contemplándola durante largo rato:  
  
`` ¿No es irónica la vida? yo, Draco Malfoy, salvándote la vida- pensó haciendo que le apareciera una media sonrisa en su pálido rostro- ahí recostada en las sabanas te ves tan dulce y frágil como si al tocarte te rompieras como un cristal- se inclinó levemente para mirar la pulsera que el le había regalado- Vaya parece que ahora ya no me odias, pero tampoco procesas el mismo afecto que yo por ti. Tu cara se ha vuelto pálida pero sigues igual de bella que siempre aunque echo de menos el leve rubor que adquirieron tus mejillas la otra noche. Me encanta tu pelo completamente alborotado, las curvas de mujer que ya empieza a formar tu cuerpo y esos labios, esos labios rojo fuego que tanto he querido besar y que ahora me separa de ellos solo una corta distancia´´.  
  
Seguidamente dejando de lado todos los acontecimientos del pasado y sin tener en cuenta la gran distancia de Slytherin- Gryffindor que los separa acerco sus fríos labios a los de esta sintiendo el calor que esos labios desprendían. Fue solo un roce, pero bastó para que un escalofrío le recorriera todos las partas de su cuerpo. Y justo en el momento en que separaba sus labios unos ojos color avellana se abrieron y lo miraron sorprendidos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno espero que os halla gustado este capítulo en el que he revelado una gran cantidad de cosas. Lo siento otra vez por haber tardado tanto en escribirlo. Bueno seguir leyéndolo que cada vez se va a ir complicando más la trama. Gracias a todos los que dejan review y los que leen la historia y ahora las contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Esmeralda: Tranquila si no puedes dejar reviews largos no hace falta que los dejes. De verdad que he expresado bien sus pensamiento?? Pos mira que bien. Si yo también creo que no le gustan las criaturas mágicas.  
  
Luna: Me he superado??? Pues yo creo que este capítulo está mejor por que además de pasar más cosas yo creo que lo he escrito bastante bien. No es un maldito snob solo lo aparenta como veo algunas que yo se tus comentarios sobre Draco te matan, entre ellas yo. La verdad es que si que va a aparecer Lucius en el siguiente capítulo pero muy poco y no físicamente. Eso de ocultarle sus sentimientos a su padre será más adelante. Como se la va a robar mi Draquin???? Y NO ES NINGUN MANGUI. Bueno recobrando la compostura. Bueno y yo creo que si que podrías ser profesora de lengua aunque me dan pena tus alumnos. Ah! Y menos publicidad. Gracias por el review largo.  
  
CurlsofGold: Gracias por decirme eso de que lo he descrito muy bien me vas a hacer ponerme roja. Espero que te guste este capi ya que creo que lo he escrito bastante bien.  
  
A quien le gustaría estar en la habitación de Draco por la noche??- dices. A mí!- dice Laura levantando con entusiasmo la mano.  
  
Estela: Tu que pasa que te lees todas las contestaciones??? Por cierto estas de vacaciones en Menorca nO??? Soy adivina.  
  
No me nombres a ese hijo de puta que me ha sentado muy bien que por fin se muriera aunque sea todo lo sexy que quiera. Si la verdad es que mola esa parte. No se a que te refieres con lo de que querría Hermione. Acláramelo. A mí también me gusta que sea tan sarcástico.  
  
Gracias por decírmelo es que siempre me confundo y gracias por el review.  
  
Pricess Leia Skyvwalker: Por que te has cambiado el nombre?? Tranquila puedes decir eso de que te ha sabido a poco por que la verdad es que no ha pasado nada y eso pero quería poner los sentimientos de Draco.  
  
Karol: Aaaaaa no te voy a decir lo de las lechuzas. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por el review.  
  
Polgara: Que dices? Pero si es largísimo. No te lo voy a dar y es más Draco con y sin boxers( no te pienses mal) es mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío y solo mío. Si me salió bastante corto pero este es más largo y más chulo( por lo menos para mí). Estas como una cabra yo no haría ni dirá eso en mí vida me resistiría al imperios como Harry aunque tuviera graves consecuencias. Tranquila que ha llegado. Gracias por el review.  
  
Minuie: No te enfades pero que manera más tonta de dejar un review largo. Que bien que te gustara el anterior capítulo y espero que este también te guste y a demás es más largo.  
  
Isis: Que bien que te guste este fic. Tu leías el otro que hice?? Lo digo por que como dices que no lo deje a medias y el otro lo dejé a medias. Tranquila que este no lo voy a dejar a medias por que me gusta como está quedando.  
  
May Potter: Este he tardado más en subirlo. Que bien que te haya gustado espero que este también te guste y que lo leas aunque eso es menos probable ^^.  
  
Arashi: Tranquila que dentro de poco tendrá más acción aunque no se si más romance. Gracias por leer mi fic y que bien que te haya gustado. 


	7. El secuestro

Hola lo siento por haber tardado mucho pero la verdad es que soy una vaga.

Gracias por todos los reviews, he tenido un total de 19!!!! En un solo capítulo!!!.

Bueno espero que os guste este capítulo tanto como el otro. Así que ya sabéis a leer y dejar muchos reviews.

El secuestro 

`` ¿ Donde estoy?- pensó Hermione mirando a su alrededor- camas blancas, cortinas que separan unas camas de otras... claramente estoy en la enfermería, debo de haberme desmayado  - de repente sus ojos se posaron en la persona que tenía a escasos centímetros de su cara- podía sentir el aliento de este en sus cara, ya que claramente era un chico: grandes ojos grises, rostro pálido como la nieve, labios finos pero bien definidos de un color rojo intenso que parecen tan fríos.... como me  gustaría ...- no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda ante este pensamiento pero enseguida recobró la compostura –Hermione! Pero que piensas! Claramente la persona que hay delante tuya es Draco Malfoy la persona más inhumana que te puedas imaginar pero...¿ que hace tan cerca de mi?- se llevó la mano a la boca-¿ y que es esta extraña sensación de frío en mis labios?

No me habrá... no! No puede ser, tiene que haber otra explicación ´´

- ¿ Qué ha pasado?¿ y que coño haces tú aquí conmigo?- dijo resaltando la palabra tú y sin poder evitar que su tono de voz se elevara más de lo debido.

- Vaya Granger encima uno te salva la vida y te lleva a cuestas impregnándose con tu olor a asquerosa sangre sucia se lo pagas gritándole a la cara- dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de ésta como si estuviera mirando a algo completamente inmundo- Mira simplemente la poción que tomaste hizo que cayeras desmayada, el profesor Snape me dijo que te trajera a enfermería y la enfermera Pomfrey se ha ido a la biblioteca para buscar un antídoto para la poción pero parece que ahora ya no hace falta.

- ¿ Y que hacías tu tan cerca de mi cara?- dijo sin poder evitar que un leve rubor le subiera a las mejillas al recordar la escena anterior.

- Quien sabe, voy a avisar a la enfermera Promfrey - dijo  Malfoy cambiando rápidamente de tema para después dirigirse a la puerta de la enfermería- por cierto, bonita pulsera.

Acto seguido Hemione se miró la pulsera y vio que ésta brillaba con una gran intensidad hasta que Draco salió de la enfermería. A los pocos minutos apareció la enfermera Promfey en el umbral de la puerta sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían:

- ¡Esto no es posible! No me podía creer lo que dijo el señor Malfoy. Pero si hace un momento estabas en un estado de salud tan grave ¿ como es posible que estés consciente si aun no había aplicado nada para que te recuperases? Esto es incomprensible. Esperad aquí unos minutos que voy a avisar a Dumbledore.

Poco después la enfermera Promfey salió apresuradamente de la enfermería en dirección al despacho del director. Draco tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la enfermería y cogió una revista con aire impaciente y sin dignarse a mirar a Hermione a la cara. Hubo unos incómodos minutos de silencio, para Hemione fueron años, hasta que la enfermera Promfrey , seguida de Dumbledore y Snape, entraron en la enfermería:

- ¿Es cierto todo lo que me ha contado la enfermera Prompey?-preguntó Dumbledore yendo directamente al grano.

- Sí – asintieron ambos

- En todos mis años de experiencia nunca me había encontrado con que un alumna se recompusiera de una misteriosa poción sola. Tendremos que hablar con Neville Longbotton y preguntarle que ingredientes echo en la poción para averiguar como ha sido posible que se curara tan rápidamente y sin ninguna ayuda.

- Conociéndole seguro que no se acuerda de ninguno de ellos- dijo Snape sarcásticamente

- Bueno por si sufres alguna recaída te quedarás aquí toda el día y por la noche podrás irte y usted señor Malfoy gracias ,ya puede volver a sus clases-dijo.

Seguidamente todos salieron de la enfermería dejando a Hermione con la enfermera Promfrey que le hizo algunas pruebas y después de estas estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida en las incomodas camas de la enfermería.

- ¡Hemione!¿ Estas bien?- unas voces sacaron a Hemione de su sueño. Abrió los parpados lentamente pues le pesaban como mil toneladas y distinguió a dos figuras borrosas:

- ¿Ron?¿Harry?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos debido a la luz de la enfermería.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Se ha quedado ciega!- dijo Ron muy preocupado.

- No Ron solo es que me acabáis de despertar y la luz de la enfermería me molesta- dijo Hemione intentado contener una carcajada.

- Ah! Menos mal. Entonces estas bien no?

- Sí, perfectamente no os preocupéis-dijo

- ¿Cuando podrás salir de enfermería?- preguntó Harry

- Esta misma noche-dijo Hermione mirándose el reloj- ¡ Si ya es media noche! ¿Como habéis entrado aquí?

- Con la capa invisible, ¿entonces vendrás con nosotros a buscar a Hedwith?

- Mmmmmmm..... bueno está bien. Pero solo hasta las dos.

Los tres salieron de la enfermería cubriéndose con la capa invisible. Inspeccionaron todo el castillo pero no la encontraron por ningún lado. Entraron en numerosas habitaciones que nunca habían visto y como no la encontraron en ninguna de ellas decidieron buscar por las mazmorras pensando que seguramente la habría cogido algún Slytherin para gastarle una broma pesada. 

Nada más entrar en las mazmorras un viento gélido les golpeó la cara. Las mazmorras de noche eran mucho mas aterradoras que de costumbre. Las paredes parecían completamente negras y casi no se las distinguía, era como si la oscuridad de la noche se las hubiera tragado, se oían números susurros y gritos procedentes de los cuadros y sentían como miles de ojos se clavaban como cuchillos en su espalda. Entre toda esta penumbra solo percibían una escasa luz procedente de un puerta a pocos metros de donde se encontraban. Avanzaron lentamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible debido al miedo que sentían de que todos esos ojos tuvieran un cuerpo y los atacaran por la espalda. 

Empujaron lentamente la puerta de madera para que este no produciera ningún crujido que delatara su presencia y posaron sus ojos en el pequeño hueco que mostraba la puerta entreabierta.

Hermione sintió que se le paraba la respiración y no pudo evitar que un pequeño grito se le escapara de la boca que fue rápidamente sofocado por la mano de Ron. 

Delante de ella se encontraba Draco Malfoy en una habitación completamente a oscuras excepción de la luz que emanaba de las llamas de la chimenea. Draco se encontraba mirando fijamente la chimenea pero lo que había hecho que se le parara la respiración era lo que había en la chimenea: justo en el centro de la chimenea, donde deberían estar las llamas, se encontraba el pálido rostro de Lucius Malfoy y Draco estaba hablando con él:

- ¿Pero es verdaderamente necesario? –preguntó con un hilillo de voz esperando la contestación

- Claro, todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora no han sido más que estupideces y fracasos pero esta noche todo saldrás a la perfección y nuestro señor nos recompensará gratamente- dijo Lucius con una sonrisa en sus labios al decir estas últimas palabras.

- Esta bien- dijo Draco con un tono sumiso.

Seguidamente Draco se dirigió hacia su habitación y al trío casi nos los dio tiempo a apartarse para que al salir no se tropezara con ellos lo que hubiera ocasionada cierto revuelo. 

Cuando este ya se había marchado salieron de sus escondite y olvidándose de lo que habían venido a buscar se dirigieron a sus habitaciones sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Por el camino hacia las habitaciones no se dirigieron la palabra pensando en la conversación que acababan de presenciar. Llegaron a la sala común y dijeron la contraseña pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar Hermione los paró y les dijo:

- Primero de todo quiero saber como es posible que Lucius Malfoy estuviera aquí- dijo Hemione muy preocupada

- Es solo un sistema de comunicación en mundo mágico Hermione, pues en verdad no se encuentra aquí si no que puede estar a kilómetros de distancia. Es como esos aparatitos muggles... ¿ como se llaman? Así! Móviles- dijo Ron intentando  tranquilizarla.

- Bueno  pues yo no me voy a la mi habitación. Estoy demasiado despierta debido a haber estado durmiendo todo el día y prefiero ir a la biblioteca.

- Toma la capa y ten cuidado de que no tedescubran. Hasta mañana- dijo Harry.

      - Sí, hasta mañana-Dijo Ron.

Hermione se colocó la capa sobre los hombros y se dirigió apresuradamente a la biblioteca teniendo en cuenta la hora que era. Nada más entrar un olor familiar le impregnó todo el cuerpo: ese olor a papeles viejos y nuevos y a cuero. Todo en aquellas biblioteca le resultaba familiar había pasado tanto tiempo en ella que se la conocía mejor que su propia casa... era su casa. Recorrió todas las estanterías buscando un libro que pidiera resolver lo de su extraña recuperación y finalmente optó por un libro de tapa roja que se titulaba``principales pócimas de amor, para que caigan rendidos a tus pies ´´.

Se sentó a hojearlo pero no encontró nada. Miró el reloj que sus padres le habían regalado para su cumpleaños. Para su sorpresa ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y ella no tenían nada de sueño así que decidió irse al lago que en muchas noches de insomnio la clamaba bastante.

Abrió las puertas y tubo que acurrucarse mucho en la capa invisible pues era un noche de mucho frío, pero la capa le daba más frío que calor así que decidió dejar la capa en el suelo y sentarse en el extenso pasto verde. Estuvo un rato pensando en los sucesos de ese día: su raro despertar, esa sensación de frío en los labios, la extraña contestación de Malfoy, el extraño pensamiento que le había acudido a la mente al ver el rostro de este tan cerca y por último la conversación que había presenciado a altas horas de la noche. 

Después simplemente se dedicó a observar el lago en el que se formaban algunas ondas debido a las intensas ráfagas de viento. Aun recordaba el pasado año, cuando estuvo sumergida en ese lago que parecía que no tenía fondo y cual fue su decepción al saber que ella no era la más preciado de Harry si no Ron. Por ese casi no pudo oír lo que le decía Krum y ni siquiera le dio las gracias.

Pensando  en ello no se dio cuenta de que entre los matorrales se movía algo y que una alta figura salía de ellos dirigiéndose hacia ella. Solo cuando esta estaba a escasos centímetros de ella notó su presencia girándose bruscamente  solo pudo distinguir unos oscuros  ojos grises antes de caer desmayada en el pasto.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Ja ja mira que soy mal! ^_^ os he dejado a todos con la mierda en la boca como en el capi anterior. Bueno espero que os haya gustado y gracias por todos los reviews que recibí en el capi anterior y que me hacen sentir muy contenta. 

Bueno ahora las contestaciones a los reviews( seguro que ya pensabais que me habían olvidado):

May Potter: contestación( me he herniado escribiéndola, tanto como tu).

Luna : no la verdad es que no lo lamento. Gracias por decirme que me ha salido mu bien( aunque no sea verdad). Aaa!! Eso lo sabrás dentro de unos capis y lo siento pero no he puesto lo que as dicho como has podido leer. Bueno en el próximo capi igual la pongo borde pero no como el que no debe ser nombrado( no es voldemort). Por cierto que review mas corto. Ya he estrenado los patines pero me falta estrenarlos contigo( o con el que no debe ser nombrado pasándole por encima JA JA JA.

Yuina: Gracias por leer mi fic. Así que te gusta pos que bien!!!`^-^. Dime las palabras que no entiendas es que tengo curiosidad y yo te las traduzco. Si es que Hermione en mi fic es muy inoportuna, la verdad es que si yo fuera Malfoy también me hubiera dao un huevo de vergüenza. Chao

Akira Akizuki: Bueno pos aquí tienes el próximo capi. Supongo que por tu impaciencia te gustarña mi fic así que sigue leyendo. Y haber si dejas los reviews más largos.

Arashi: Ya lei tu fic y dejé review. Creo. A que es muy bonito, bueno la verdad es que a mi también se me iría la cabeza con el Draquito y quien sabe donde irían a parar mis manos. aaaaaaaa , lo de la lechuza ya lo sabrás ^^.

Akane: No pongo lo siguiente por que tengo ganas de subirlo y estoy mu vaga. No se si se quedará prendada... quien sabe.. ja ja parezco Draco, si ya me gustaría. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capi y sigue leyendo.

El/la sin nombre: como no se tu nombre he tenido que apodarte el/la sin nombre ya que la gente cuando expresa su opinión suele poner su nombre y no esconderse como un/una gallina. Gracias por dejarme review, así ha aumentado el número. La próxima vez si tan malo es no lo leas y léete esos otros. Sin mas que decir a un/una gallina. Chao.

Karolyna: Me alegro que mi capi haya servido para que te alegraras y olvidaras los problemas con tus amigas. Si??? Te gustó ¿? Que bien!!! Esa parte a mi también me gustó mucho y me emocioné mientras que la leia. De verdad que estoy mu contenta de que te haya servido para ponerte mejor. Bueno chao

Mariel: que bien que te haya gustado mi fic. A mí también me gusta mucho la pareja Hermione/ Draco. Tranquila que no le quitaré su arrogancia que eso lo hace más sexy aun.

Odio a kilo: Lo siento por haber tardado tanto. La excusa es que tenía exámenes pero la verdad es que aparte de eso no me apetecía escribir. Si? `pos que bien. Mi otro fic tenía justamente ese fallo, que no explicaba mu bien, veo que voy mejorando. La verdad es no se a puesto demasiado furiosa pero eso es por que se ha sorprendido mucho. Oye tú das por entendido que se la ha regalado él y yo por ahora no he dicho nada. Ya se verá si ha sido él o no. Bueno chao.

Estela: vaya tu review es más corto que de costumbre pero tranquila te perdono pero el próximo debe ser mu largo. Me gusta que te guste como he caracterizado a la Trelawney ^^. Si la verdad es que tiene mu mala uva y además es un capullo.Bueno chao

Katie: Muchas gracias. Me  voy a sonrojar. Bueno espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como el otro ye le primero. Chao

Arladiel: Lo siento por no continuarlo tan rápido como de costumbre y se me paso eso que decías de mandártelo a tu email. La próxima vez si tardo mucho te lo mando. Chao

Saragen: Tranquila , me basta con que me dejes la próxima vez uno en este, en los otros si no quieres no hace falta. Ya me ha dicho mucha gente que lo caracterizo mu bien. Menos mal.  Ya leí tu nuevo capi y te dejé review

Melisa: lo siento por haber tardado tanto en escribirlo espero que te haya gustado este capi tanto o más que el otro. Chao

Airam Akari: Caray os elegís unos nombres más raros pero molan. Ya yo también pienso que al 5 le faltó emoción pero es que quería meter lo del diario de Draco. Espero que no se me acabe la inspiración. Buen chao.

Squallo: ya lo que hace Draco es mu sorprendente pero es que el amor puede derretir hasta el más duro corazón. Ooooo que bonitooooo. Lo de las lechuzas es que las dos son negras y idénticas por que son hermanas pero una es de el que le envió el pulsera y la otra de Hermione. Bueno chao

Isis: Ya lo he continuado. Si la verdad es que los reyes han venido mu cargaditos y espero que lo mismo en tu casa. Bueno chao.


	8. unas vacaciones muy largas

Unas vacaciones muy largas 

Losiento por haber tardado tanto en subir este capi, ya se que no tengo excusa, pero es que he tenido y sigo teniendo muchos exámenes y mi cabeza no daba para más. Sabéis que??? Este es el primer capi que me betan. Y me lo a betado mi mejor amiga, Paula.

Así que dedico este capi especialmente a ella y espero que le haya gustado

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Tenía todo el cuerpo bañado de pequeñas perlas de sudor y tenia la extraña sensación de que algo no andaba bien. 

Miró el despertador de la mesita, solo eran las seis y media de la mañana así que decidió darse una ducha para quitarse el olor a sudor que desprendía todo su cuerpo. A pesar de la grata ducha no pudo quitarse la extraña sensación que le recorría todo el cuerpo.  Se asomó a la ventana y distinguió unos pequeños copos de nieve que caían en el patio poco a poco. Hoy era el último día de clase antes de navidad y dentro de poco sus dos amigos se marcharían y se quedaría completamente solo.

Bajó a la sala común a esperarlos. A los pocos minutos empezó a aparecer gente por la Sala Común que se dirigían a desayunar. Ninguno de sus dos amigos apareció; en Ron era normal, pues a éste fácilmente se le pegaban las sabanas; pero en Hermione no, ella era siempre muy puntual.

Decidido bajar a desayunar ya que seguramente los vería en la próxima clase. Se sentó con sus compañeros de casa y estuvieron charlando sobre varias cosas pero sobretodo la conversación giraba en torno al Quiddith lo que hizo que Harry se olvidara fácilmente de la ausencia de sus dos amigos.

Se dirigieron a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pues era su próxima clase, y allí Harry se encontró con Ron que efectivamente se le habían pegado las sabanas y no le había dado tiempo a desayunar para gran desgracia de éste.

- ¿ Y Hermione?- preguntó Ron cogiéndose fuertemente la barriga por los retorcijones de hambre que ésta producía.

- No lo sé, pensé que la veríamos ahora pero no la vero por ningún lado- dijo Harry un poco preocupado

- Creo que yo he sido el último en bajar, quizás esté en la biblioteca y no se haya dado cuenta de la hora que es- dijo Ron

- Puede ser – contestó.

Se sentaron en las primeras filas para poder escuchar bien lo que decía su director, pues era el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras debido a no encontrar otro que quisiera ocupar este puesto debido a la suerte que habían corrido los anteriores profesores de esta asignatura:

- Bueno este año seré vuestro profesor en esta asignatura, intentaré que esta clase sea lo más agradable posible. Bien, esta primera clase y las próximas clases, como se hizo en segundo año, serán clases de duelo. Como ya saben dos adversarios se enfrentaran pudiendo utilizar todos los hechizos hemos dado en este años anteriores. También dedicaremos las clases a aprender nuevos hechizos. Empezaremos con dos voluntarios que nos hagan una muestra de sus conocimientos. ¿Algún voluntario?- toda la clase se mantuvo en silencio y ni una sola mano se dignó a ser levantada- bien pues los elegiré  yo mismo. Vamos a ver.... Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Pueden salir cuando quieran.

Nadie se levantó lo que extrañó mucho al profesor.

- ¿Si señor Weasley?- preguntó Dumbledore viendo que la mano de Ron se alzaba tímidamente

- Es que Hermione no está- muchos murmullos se escucharon por toda la clase

- ¿Y eso a que es debido?- preguntó

- No lo se, no la hemos visto en el desayuno- dijo

- Bueno pues elegiré a otros `` voluntarios ´´-dijo el director- Usted y el señor Potter espérenme después de la clase.

Crabbe y Goyle fueron los elegidos. Hicieron una muestra de sus supuestos conocimientos lo que provocó las carcajadas de toda la clase y la vergüenza de Malfoy. La clase acabó rápidamente. Todos los alumnos salieron apresuradamente hacia la otra clase y Harry sintió que alguien le empujaba:

- Vaya Potter, parece que tu amiguita no es tan excelente alumna como parece, se acaba de saltar una clase- dijo Malfoy.

- Para que lo sepas Malfoy seguramente esté ocupada en algo importante y por eso no ha podido asistir a esta clase- contesto Harry furioso

- Si seguro- respondió alejándose con sus dos mastodontes a las espaldas.

Vio como se alejaba y seguidamente se dirigió a la mesa del profesor donde ya estaban esperándolo Ron y Dumbledore:

- Bien, ¿se puede saber por que Hermione no ha asistido a la clase de hoy?

- No lo sabemos. No la hemos visto desde ayer- dijo Ron anticipándose a la respuesta de Harry

- Esto es muy raro. Hemione no es de las que se salta las clases ni mucho menos- dijo Dumbledore claramente preocupado- esperaremos hasta la tarde y si en todo este tiempo no ha aparecido empezaremos una buscada por todo el castillo.

- De acuerdo- dijeron Ron y Harry.

Unos rayos de sol iluminaron la cara de una chica profundamente dormida. Ésta empezó a moverse claramente molesta por al luz que le pegaba en la cara y después de unos minutos sus grandes ojos color avellana se abrieron. Intentó incorporarse pero vio, para su asombro, que estaba atada fuertemente de pies y manos. No recordaba quien la había atado ni como había podido llegar hasta allí, ya que claramente ese lugar no le era conocido. La habitación en la que se encontraba no era muy acogedora, las paredes eran de un color gris claro y estaban desprovistas de cualquier adorno que pudiera identificar donde se encontraba, el techo estaba lleno de diminutas grietas hechas con el paso de los años y la cama a la que se hallaba fuertemente atada eran tan incomoda que las hierros se le clavaban en la espalda. 

Intentó nuevamente soltarse de las ligaduras pero estas estaban muy bien atadas. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar como había llegado a ese estado sintió que alguien se acercaba. Miró hacia la puerta y vio que ésta se abría emitiendo un leve crujido y que una cabellera plateada se vislumbraba por ella. De repente le llegaron a la mente las imágenes de la discusión de los Malfoy y de los ojos grises que había visto antes de caer desmayada y supo inmediatamente quien se hallaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Una figura alta y delgada entró en la habitación inundándola con su tremenda arrogancia. En su rostro pálido se distinguía una mueca de asco causada claramente por la visión de una sangre sucia. Era Lucius Malfoy. 

- Espero que estés camoda. Ésta habitación está reservada para personas como tú- dijo recalcando esta última palabra y sin quitar la mueca de asco que aparecía en su rostro.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Hermione confundida

- Estas en mi humilde morada pero tranquila no creo que sigas aquí por mucho tiempo para gran alivio mío- respondió.

- ¿Pero que hago aquí? ¿ por que me has traído aquí?-preguntó aun con muchas más preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza

- Aaah si... verás tú eres para mí y para mi señor como una especie de... como lo diría yo... cebo. Gracias a ti conseguiremos que Potter acuda a nosotros y abandone la protección que le ofrece Hogwarts

- ¡No! No lo conseguiréis. Harry no sería tan estúpido como para acudir aquí para que lo atrapéis

- ¿ Eso crees? Yo creo que Potter haría todo lo que tuviera en sus manos para salvar a una de sus mejores amigos- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a una Hermione muy preocupada.

Ron y Harry eran los únicos en la sala común ya que era tarde y al gente se había ido a dormir. Los dos estaban tirados en el sofá y mirando ensimismados las llamas de fuego provinentes de la chimenea. No había más luz que esa en toda la habitación, De repente Ron pareció despertar de un largo letargo y habló girándose a mirar a su amigo:

- No lo entiendo, simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza que Hermione estuviera aquí ayer y ahora se haya como volatilizado del castillo- dijo

- Yo tampoco, he mirado en el mapa pero no había ni rastro de ella y si estuviera en el castillo saldría. Dumbledore y los demás profesores aun no la han encontrado, esperan haberla encontrado para mañana- respondió el otro

- Pues yo si no aparece me quedo en el castillo para navidad buscándola hasta que aparezca- dijo Ron muy decidido

- No puedes hacer eso Ron, tu familia hace mucho tiempo que no te ve y tú tienes que estar con ellos, además tu también necesitas verlos- dijo Harry tranquilamente

- Pero.... ¿como me voy a ir con Hermione  desparecida tan misteriosamente?-preguntó

- Ron ya te he dicho que no te puedes quedar. Tranquilo seguro que mañana ya está aquí – dijo

- ¿Pero y si no aparece?- dijo claramente preocupado 

- Aparecerá, si no es mañana seguro que para cuando tú vuelvas de vacaciones estará aquí. Así que tú te vas, deja ya de decir tonterías y vámonos a dormir.

- Esta bien...- dijo Ron no muy convencido.

A la mañana siguiente Ron se despertó muy temprano, lo que no era muy normal en él. Se duchó y vistió rápidamente y bajo a la sala común con la esperanza de que Hermione hubiera aparecido durante la noche.

A los pocos minutos apareció Harry y se sentó a su lado. Esperaron pacientemente a que Hermione apareciera. A la hora del desayuno la gente empezó a bajar pero no había ni rastro de Hermione. Después de esperar durante largo rato y preguntarle a Parvarti si quedaba alguien en las habitaciones se bajaron a desayunar muy desilusionados. Durante el trayecto al gran comedor ninguno de los dos habló pues cada uno de ellos estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Después del desayuno, del cual no comieron casi nada, se dirigieron al despacho del director donde éste les esperaba. El despacho estaba igual que el año anterior aunque con unos pocos más de libros amontonados por aquí y por allá, Fawkes al reconocer a Harry soltó un suave ulular. El director les invitó a sentarse en dos sillas colocadas delante de su mesa de trabajo. Después de poner algunas cosas  que estaban encima de su escritorio en orden se volvió hacia ellos, su cara estaba enmarcada por unas profundas arrugas y estaba más pálido que de costumbre:

- Esta noche todos los profesores, incluido yo, hemos hecho una búsqueda por todas las habitaciones del castillo sin ningún éxito- la cara de los niños de ensombreció- pero a pesar  de ello Hermione puede estar en el castillo en alguna de esas habitaciones misteriosas que aparecen cada cierto tiempo y haberse quedado atrapada en una de ellas así que no debemos perder la esperanza

- Pero en el mapa no aparecía- dijo Harry

- Alguna de esas habitaciones tienen la cualidad que además de no saber cuando van a aparecer ni donde también pueden ocultar a una persona a todo tipo de magia- dijo Dumbledore

- ¿ Entonces se habrá quedado en alguna de esas habitaciones atrapada para siempre?- preguntó Ron muy preocupado por la nueva información

- Puede ser que se haya quedado atrapada pero no para siempre. Nosotros utilizaremos todos nuestros esfuerzos para encontrarla- dijo tranquilizando a Ron.

- ¿Y si no se encuentra en el castillo?- preguntó Harry

- En ese caso también la encontraremos. Así que ustedes dos no se preocupen por que seguro que dentro de pocos días aparecerá- dijo abriéndoles la puerta de su despacho

- De acuerdo, hasta luego- dijeron ambos

Harry acompañó a Ron hacia la salida del castillo para despedirse de él. Por el camino estaban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuanta de que chocaban con Malfoy y sus dos mastodontes que se dirigían a acompañar a Draco para despedirse:

- Lo siento – farfulló Harry recogiendo las gafas del suelo y sin darse cuanta de quien estaba delante suyo.

- Ten más cuidado Potter, encima de subnormal, cegato- dijo provocando la risa de sus dos acompañantes- ¿donde está el otro componente del trío maravilla?

- No te importa Malfoy y ahora déjanos pasar

- Espero no volver a ver a esa asquerosa sangre sucia- dijo mientras Ron pasaba al lado suyo

- Te voy a...- no pudo terminar la frase por que Harry le agarró de la manga de la túnica y lo arrastró lejos de allí

- ¿Pero Harry por que no me has dejado pegarle un puñetazo a Malfoy y hacerle tragar sus palabras?- preguntó confuso cuando Harry le hubo soltado

- Primero por que esto está lleno de profesores y te habrían castigado y segundo por que no quiero más problemas con el estúpido de Draco, simplemente pasa de él  como yo hago después de tantos años soportándolo

- Esta vez tienes razón, pero no pienso olvidar lo que dijo- dijo alejándose del lugar

Caminaron hasta las puertas de Hogwarts, que ese momento estaban abarrotadas de gente despidiéndose de sus amigos, y Harry se despidió de Ron prometiéndole que le avisaría si tenían alguna noticia de Hermione por lo más leve que fuera.

Harry se dirigió hacia la sala común y por primera vez en vacaciones de navidad pensó que iban a ser unas vacaciones muy largas.

¿Que tal os pareció? Bien, ya se que no sucedieron muchas cosas pero es que este capi era necesario. Espero que a pesar de ello os halla gustado. Además mi vocabulario cada vez se va ampliando más desde que escribo ^^. Gracias por todos los reviews me animan mucho. Bueno ahí van las contestaciones:

Paulina Malfoy: Lo siento por haber tardado tanto en escribirlo es que no he podido escribir antes. Lo siento pero a tu pregunta no puedo responder por  varias razones, gracias por leer mi fic ^^

Kuruluvjessrory: Caray que nombre más raro pero original ^^. A mi también me encanta esa pareja y que te guste mi fic. Como ves claramente en este capi no es mister Draco. Chao

Estela: Gracias por decir eso de que el fic se lo merece mas animado mucho^^ Gracias por leer todos los capis pero se verdad que si no te gusta no hace falta que lo leas obligatoriamente.

Pos la verdad es que yo también lo habría reconocido enseguida y no le habría gritado en la cara si no que le habría dao un gran beso ^^ ay mi Draquito que mono que es.

Ja ja , pos ahora no salen juntos pero si que sale un poco Lucius, a quien yo odio, pero chica cada cual tiene sus gustos.

Pos si se ha quedado un poco bastante 0_0. Lo siento pero me parece que este capi he tardado en subirlo aun mas que el anterior, si eso puede ser posible, je je. Por cierto ahora ya no me dejas los reviews tan largos como antes buaaaaaaa, buaaaaa, que no, es broma, con solo que dejes tu opinión ya me vale.

Karolyna: Pos si la verdad es que es un poco tonta en temas de amor a pesar de ser tan inteligente en clase magia ^ ^ yo si hubiera tenido a Draco tan cerca me hubiera echado encima de el y le habría plantado un morreo....( a laura se le cae la baba imaginando la escena) 

Pos la verdad es que por ahora no he hecho nada aunque todo el mundo pensaba que si. Muajajajaj que mala que soy, todos an creído que era Draco y no se han fijado que hay otra persona con ojos grises maujajaja. Perdona no ha admitido nada solo le ha dicho que bonita pulsera, así que eso son imaginaciones tuyas. Ya te deje un review en ese capi hace tiempo ahora me leeré el otro que as subido que lo acabo de ver y te dejare review. Gracias por leer toda mi historia ^^.

Esteffy: Pos menos mal que eran una broma por que a todas no te puedo responder, solo a las dos últimas:

1- Sigue estando enmaorada de Harry pero puede enamorarse de más gente ^^

2- Por supuesto que Ron se puede enamorar de otra persona . Una pregunta, eres fan de Ron? Por que si es así te podría sacar como pareja de el en un baile que harán. Quieres? Respóndeme pronto. Chao.

Esmeralda: Por fin puedes dejarme reviews!! Bien!!!!. Aaaaaa ya veras más adelante lo que lleva la poción que la verdad es que es bastante importante. Gracias por darme ánimos, pero tranquila no le he hecho ni puto caso.

En el otro review: pos este también has podido espero que este último también puedas. El que la secuestró sí pero no se a que te refieres. Gracias por decir eso de que cada vez escribo mejor, al menos eso intento. Chao espero que puedas dejar review en este capi.

Luna: Joder que review mas largo, pero mola aunque mi contestación también tiene que ser muy larga. Jaja ja aj Pos ahora si que as podido pero parece que la esquizofrenia ya la tienes. Ja aj aj

A menos mal ya creía que te gustaba MI draquito que solo es MIO, soy un poco posesiva no crees? ^^. Asi que tu favoroto es el que no debe ser nombrado, creía que era tu favorito y no tu favoroto jajajajaj

Pos si la verdad es que parecen vampiros, no lo había pensado, muy buena comparación. Como ves ya he sacado más a Lucius así que estarás contenta no?

Sí, igual Hermione fue un libro en su otra vida, no me extrañaría, pero tu sabías que era Lucius por que yo ya te lo había dicho pero seguro que si no te lo hubiera dicho hubieras pensado como todos los demás que era Draquim, vamos eso creo.

Espero que esta vez no tenga ninguna falta por que me lo as revisado tú. Tranquila yo no hago caso de Mairena que ya se como es. Lo bueno de que ya no lea mi fic es que la podemos poner verde sin que se entere muajajajajaja

Rakshah: Oye de donde viene ese nombre?, quiero decir que de donde lo has sacado?, porque mola mucho. Que bien que por fin me dejaste!!!! A mi también me gustan esos dos personajes. Gracias por animarme y la verdad es que no hay mas adjetivo para calificarlo/la que una gallina por que no dice si quiera como se llama. Bueno espero que también me dejes review en este capi.

Alemendra: Oye como has hecho para escribir dos review en un mismo capi si el ff.net no deja? Ya me dirás el truco. Bueno supongo que como he tardado tanto en subir el fic ya sabrás como se suben los fics, pero bueno por si acaso te lo explico

Te pones en register, pones tus datos, cuando ya este registrada en la pagina te pones en login y te pones en create store, creo, por que es que la verdad es que ya no me acuerdo, y subes el primer capitulo. Si no es así dime en que me  ha equivocado y te digo lo que verdaderamente tienes que hacer. Que bien que también te haya gustado el capítulo 7. Mi verdadero nombre es laura, y el tuyo es almendra????'

Luna_Word: Que bien que te guste. Si, la pareja principal es Draco- Hermione. Saluditos también desde España

Sakura Malfoy: Jolin que review más corto pero bueno lo bueno es que hayas dejado. Que bien que te guste espero que lo continúes leyendo. Chao


	9. Amores descubiertos

Amores descubiertos 

_"Sus pasos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, no sabía por que corría ni donde estaba pero sabia que alguien la perseguía. Sus cabellos alborotados se enredaban en las largas ramas de los árboles que iban apareciendo en su camino. El terreno se hizo cada vez más traicionero y tuvo que saltar varías veces para no pisar los charcos que aparecían cada vez más frecuentes  pero finalmente tropezó con una rama de árbol que le hizo caer en el suelo encharcado violentamente. La mejilla que había impactado con el suelo se lleno de arañados pero a ella no le importó ya que estaba más atenta a las grandes zancadas que se oían a pocos metros de ella y a los jadeos que producía la  criatura  que la perseguía. Se puso de pie rápidamente dejando un trozo de su túnica enganchado en el suelo y corrió todo lo que sus piernas podían dar de sí. Notó que la criatura se paraba pues ya no se oían sus zancadas al pisar las crujientes hojas y se giró para ver si había dejado de perseguirla. No la distinguía con claridad pero pudo ver que era enorme y que estaba olfateando algo en el suelo. La criatura levanto la cabeza y ella pudo ver unos enormes ojos rojos que le miraban directamente a los suyos  y entre sus dientes colgaba el trozo de su túnica olvidado. Presa de un inmenso terror se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo notando que la criatura retornaba su carrera. _

_A lo lejos distinguió la silueta de una persona que miraba tranquilamente como ella iba hacia él y cuando ella se acercó un poco más hacia él pudo distinguir su característico pelo alborotado y sus grandes ojos esmeralda pero justo cuando estaba a escasos metros sus pelo se volvió rubio platino y sus ojos esmeralda se transformaron en grises pero ella no se detuvo, al contrario, corrió aun más hacia él pero justo en el momento en que estaban a escaso centímetros de tocarse la  criatura apareció entre los arbustos y se lanzó contra el chico de los ojos grises y Hermione gritó como nunca lo había hecho"_

Se despertó completamente bañada de sudor. Intentó incorporarse pero notó el frío metal aprisionando sus muñecas y tobillos. Intento con vagos resultados soltarse de sus cadenas pero estas estaban fuertemente sujetas mediante un hechizo y solo otro hechizo podría romperlas. Hermione empezó a pensar en el sueño que había tenido y el mal sabor de boca que este le había dejado. Hasta la parte de la persecución lo entendía por que había sido como cualquier otro pesadilla pero la parte en que Harry se trasformaba en Malfoy y esta hacía un desesperado esfuerzo por salvarle la tenía completamente confundía. Entendía que ella hubiera intentado salvar a Harry de la criatura pero ¿a Malfoy? ¿Ese horrible ser que la había atormentado desde que entró en el colegio y que le resultaba repulsivo? Aunque reconocía que se había convertido en un chico bastante deseado por la parte femenina de Hogwarts. Era guapo, inteligente, orgulloso... y encima de todo, rico, pero claro las demás chicas se saltaban partes de su descripción como creído, metomentodo, tramposo, niño de papá..... pero no sabía porque cada vez que pensaba en él su corazón daba un vuelco y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza una vez había pensado en él.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro como intentando olvidar el recuerdo del chico de los ojos grises y se durmió de nuevo pues la pesadilla la había despertado en mi mitad de la noche y seguía teniendo un  sueño pero en su sueño siguieron apareciendo esos fríos ojos grises.

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, un chico de cabellos alborotados se encontraba mirando ensimismando  el crepitante fuego de la sala común con la cabeza apunto de estallar. Y esto no era debido a los amores, exámenes..., temas típicos de preocupación de los adolescentes, si no que aun no habían encontrado a su mejor amiga desde hacia ya varías semanas. Todos los profesores, hasta Snape, habían hecho desesperados intentos por encontrarla pero esta no aparecía por ningún  lado. Harry ya no sabía que hacer y se hallaba allí sentado hasta que en su mente se posó una escena pasada. Recordó haber visto a Malfoy hablando con su padre totalmente a oscuras entre susurros sobre algo que iba a salir a la perfección para su señor.  

¡CLARO! ¿Como no se me había ocurrido antes?"- pensó golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano haciendo que se le quedara una marco roja por lo fuerte que se había pegado- esa conversación tenía que ver con el secuestro de Hermione. Ella había sido secuestrada por los Malfoy para  atraerlo a él y seguramente ella estaría en la mansión de los Malfoy.

Se levantó decidido en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore pero luego se volvió a sentar pensando que si se lo contaba a Dumbledore y no iba el solo, quizás pusiera en peligro la vida de Hermione y de las personas que lo acompañaran.

Siguió ordenando sus ideas. Vale Hemione esta en la mansión de los Malfoy y la mansión esta... ¿ dónde demonios está la mansión de los Malfoy y como demonios voy a llegar hasta allí? 

A ver, primero vayamos punto por punto. Primero como puedo conseguir la dirección de la mansión. Vamos a ver... ¿preguntando a Draco? No, ya se ha ido y no me la diría aunque estuviera,¿ preguntándole a Dumbledore? No, eso supondría contarle su descubrimiento. Entonces...Podría....– Se quedó pensando durante unos instantes hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio para después salir de la  sala común.

Anduvo por los pasillos hasta llegar a las mazmorras y se detuvo en el despacho de Snape. Antes de entrar se aseguró de que el susodicho no se encontrara allí y entro dirigiéndose hacia el armario. Cogió dos de los tarros que habían, sin mirarlos por miedo a que se le cayeran del asco,  se los metió en la mochila que llevaba cargada a las espalda. Salió apresuradamente del despacho y solo dio dos pasos cuando oyó el sonido de pisadas dirigiéndose hacia él. Abrió la mochila y sacó la capa invisible, que había cogido anteriormente del dormitorio, y se la echó sobre los hombros justo en el preciso instante en que aparecía Snape en el pasillo. Pasó por su lado sin que este le viera y se dirigió corriendo al despacho del director. Llegó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban de haber corrido hasta allí y se escondió detrás de la esquina contraria al pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras. Su respiración era muy agitada y intentó sofocarla para que nadie descubriera su presencia. 

A los pocos minutos apareció Snape muy enfadado que se acercó a la estatua de entrada al despacho del director y seguidamente dijo la contraseña haciendo que esta se abriera y pasó. Todo esto lo observaba Harry desde la esquina y vio que todo estaba sucediendo según su plan pero aun faltaba la última parte. Después de unos segundos apareció Snape seguido de Dumbledore y se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras. Harry espero un momento antes de colocarse delante de la estatua y decir:

- _Dulce de leche_- ya que esta era la contraseña que había dicho Snape antes de entrar.

Pasó rápidamente al despacho. Estaba tal cual como el lo recordaba. Había un montón de libros amontonados por todas partes, el sombrero seleccionador estaba en su sitio de siempre pero cada año que pasaba parecía más viejo y usado, y el fénix estaba en una de las cientos de estantería que cubrían toda la habitación y emitió un leve silbido al ver entrar a Harry. Harry se acercó a una de las estanterías con libros y empezó a buscar el libro de registro de estudiantes pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Siguió buscando por las otras estanterías con el mismo resultado y cuando ya se iba a dar por vencido vio un libro encima de la mesa el cual no había reparado en el al entrar. Era un libro de bastante grosor y al aproximarse vio que era efectivamente el libro que estaba buscando.

Buscó el apellido Malfoy y apuntó la dirección en un papel que sacó de la mochila.

Rápidamente salió del despacho dejándolo todo en su sitio para que no se notara que el había estado allí y se dirigió a la sala común.

Cuando entró había mucha gente en la sala común pero nadie reparo en él. Justo cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras a su dormitorio alguien lo cogió de brazo. Se volvió enfurecido pues tenía mucha prisa pero su expresión se suavizó cuando vio que era Ginny con cara suplicante.

- - ¿Ya saben algo del paradero de Mione?- preguntó a Harry, pues esta se había echo bastante amiga de Hermione en este último curso y la echaba de menos

- - No Ginny, pero seguro que la encontramos- dijo intentado tranquilizarla

Esta lo soltó y se fue hacia su grupo de amigas muy apesadumbrada. 

Harry subió rápidamente a su habitación y cogió la escoba. Bajó corriendo los escalones de la entrada de Hogwarts y se dirigió hacia el campo de Quiddith

Dejó los tarros robados en el suelo, se montó en la escoba y con una patada en el suelo voló en dirección a la mansión Malfoy.

Mientras en la mansión de los Malfoy padre e hijo estaban teniendo una cena muy tranquila. El comedor de los Malfoy era de un lujo exquisito. En el techo colgaban lámparas de araña pertenecientes a la familia desde hacia muchas generaciones, las paredes estaban  decoradas por retratos de sus ancestros los cuales se distinguían  por sus fríos ojos grises y sus cabellos platinados. La mesa en la que reposaban todos los alimentos era de madera y unas cabezas de serpiente siniestras decoraban las cuatro esquinas de la misma. Las sillas tenían aspecto de ser muy cómodas: en el asiento tenían un mullido cojín de color verde  y en el respaldo estaban talladas  dos serpientes entrelazas entre ellas formando un solo cuerpo. La antigüedad del lugar era más que evidente, tan densa que casi se sentía al respirar. Una antigüedad señorial, noble… poderosa.

Pero volvamos a la conversación de estas dos personas sentadas en la mesa. Comían totalmente en silencio, como si no supieran de la existencia del otro e inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Lucius dijo:

- - Hijo sube a ver si está "cómoda" la prisionera- dijo sarcásticamente.

- - Padre pero si aun no he terminado de comer- respondió Draco

- - He dicho que subas- dijo Lucius con tono autoritario

Draco no tuvo otra opción que resignarse a acabar su cena y dirigirse hacia las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras del pasillo. Abrió la puerta cansadamente y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar donde estaba la sangre sucia. 

- - Despierta Granger- dijo dirigiéndose al bulto envuelto en unas mantas zarrapastrosas.

Este no se movió ni un milímetro y por un momento Draco tuvo la impresión de que se había muerto. Una profunda tristeza se apoderó del cuerpo de Draco ante la sorpresa de este y conjurando un palo lo metió por la rendija y toco levemente el bulto de mantas. Este se movió, causando que su tristeza desapareciera, pero rehusando a despertarse.

Por fin después de unos segundos apareció el característico pelo revuelto de Hermione seguido por unos ojos marrones que lo miraban con odio.

- - Vaya así que has venido a hacerme compañía- dijo irónicamente

- - No eres lo suficientemente importante para tener el placer de mi compañía. Solo he venido a ver si estabas "cómoda", bueno mejor dicho viva- dijo con una media sonrisa en sus finos labios.

- - Como ves viva estoy para tu desgracia, pero cómoda no es precisamente la palabra que describe la situación en la que me encuentro- dijo mirando las mantas zaparrastrosas  que le servía de cama.

- - Bueno por lo menos ahora no estas atada de pies y manos, que es mas de lo que podría desear una sangre sucia- dijo mirándole las muñecas

- - Si pero estoy encerrada en una asquerosa celda- respondió mirando los barrotes

- - No protestes que pronto llegará tu amiguito Potter a rescatarte y podrás salir de ahí- dijo saliendo de la sala.

- - Asqueroso mortífago- murmuró, pero este murmullo llegó hasta Malfoy que lo oyó y estas palabras se le quedaron clavadas en lo más profundo de su alma.

Harry posó un pie suavemente en tierra después de descender de su escoba. Esperaba no haberse equivocado de dirección pero vio confirmado que no era así al levantar la mirada hacia el horizonte. A lo lejos se erguía una casa descomunal con aspecto de antigua y un poco lúgubre. Le recordaba a aquellas casas de terror que salían en las estúpidas películas que veía su primo y en las que se sabia desde el primer momento quien era el asesino. Se acercó sigilosamente y sin hacer ruido con miedo a las posibles trampas que pudieran tener los Malfoy pero, para su asombro, llegó a la puerta de la mansión sin tener ningún percance. Posó su mano en la cabeza de serpiente que constituía el pomo de la puerta "siempre tan horteras" pensó y la empujó dejando que esta emitiera un leve crujido. 

Atravesó una serie de corredores y por fin llegó a una especie de trampilla por la que se metió pensando que seguramente la tendrían encerrada en las mazmorras.

Después de deambular sin rumbo fijo encontró una puerta semiabierta por la que entró y allí encontró lo que buscaba. Era una habitación no muy grande apenas iluminada por unos pocos candelabros. En el centro justo de la misma se encontraba un especie de jaula en la que se encontraba un pequeño bulto que Harry supuso que sería Hermione. Dio un paso hacia dentro de la habitación y cuando se disponía a dar el próximo se quedó paralizado. Intentaba moverse de todas las maneras posibles pero  no podía, una fuerza le atraía hacia el suelo y finalmente quedó tendido en el suelo sin poder mover ni un músculo, pues esto le producía un tremendo dolor.  Entonces, solo entonces, se paró a pensar. ¡Como podría haber estado tan cegato! Ningún problema para entrar en la casa, el camino parecía estar indicado. ¡Pues claro! No era mas que una trampa para que el acudiera al lugar idóneo. Maldijo para sus adentros el haber estado tan preocupado por Hermione que no se había fijado a la trampa a la cual de dirigía

Resonaron unos pasos atolondrados por toda la casa. El pequeño Malfoy corría hacia el despacho de su padre, donde sabía que este se hallaría, para contarle los últimos sucesos.

Por fin llegó a la puerta del despacho y entrando vio a su padre totalmente inmerso en una serie de pergaminos

- - Pa...padre- dijo parándose y recuperando el aliento que había perdido por el camino.

- - Hijo, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?- dijo sin levantar los ojos de los pergaminos.

- - Pero padre, Harry Potter ya está aquí- dijo con la esperanza de que su padre levantar los ojos del sitio donde se hallaban posados

- - ¿ya?- dijo por  fin levantando los ojos del escritorio- Vaya que rápido ¿Y donde está exactamente?

- - En MI trampa- dijo Draco muy orgulloso de si mismo por que esta hubiera funcionado

- - Vaya, no creía que fuera tan tonto para caer en esa estúpida trapa- dijo ante el desagrado de su hijo- pero bueno vayamos a ver.

- - A veces los planes más sencillos son los que dan mejores resultados- respondió este.

Draco guió a su padre hasta las mazmorras y allí encontraron a Harry tendido en el suelo sin poder moverse.

- - Mira por donde, el gran Harry Potter atrapado por mi hijo- dijo Lucius mirando hacia donde se encontraba Harry- nunca pensé que viviría para verlo.

- - Malditos Malfoys – dijo Harry

- - Cuidado con esa lengua Potter - dijo Draco acercándose a la jaula donde se encontraba Hermione ya levantada debido al jaleo producido en estos últimos minutos.

- - ¿Pero... que esta pasando...que... que hace Harry aquí?- preguntó Hermione muy preocupada por la suerte de sus amigo y algo más para ella

- - Ya te lo dije Granger tu estúpido amiguito Potter a caído en la trampa cegado por intentar salvarte, a una asquerosa sangre sucia- dijo Draco haciendo que estas últimas palabras quedaran clavadas en Hermione como estocadas. 

- - Bueno ya vale con tanta explicación. Vamos a avisar a nuestro señor- dijo Lucius que, aunque le gustaba la escena de Potter tirado y pisoteado por el suelo, tenía que cumplir su deber.

Lucius se arremangó la larga túnica verde oscura que llevaba puesta dejando así al descubierto la inconfundible marca de los mortífagos: la marca tenebrosa. La apretó fuertemente y al instante apareció en medio de la sala un personaje encapuchado con una gran serpiente a su lado. Lucius y Draco se postraron a sus pies (no sin cierto desagrado d este último) y por fin habló el personaje encapuchado con esa voz que bien conocía Harry y que seguía poniéndole los pelos de punta:

- - Bueno Lucius, espero que esta vez no me hallas fallado y me hallas hecho venir para nada, por que si no...- dijo girándose hacia la serpiente quien tenía la boca muy abierta enseñando sus largos y venenos colmillos

- - No señor, el plan a salido a la perfección – dijo Lucius notando que le temblaba todo el cuerpo- ahí mismo esta Potter tirado en el suelo

- - Bien , acerquémonos- dijo acercándose al bulto que se veía en el suelo.

- - Vaya Potter veo que no has cambiado después de tanto tiempo sin vernos,  sigues tan estúpido como siempre- dijo dejándose caer la capucha tratando de intimidar a Harry.

Pero Harry lejos de esto clavó más aun sus ojos en su asquerosa cabeza. Esta estaban un poco mejor que la última vez que lo había visto pero todavía seguía siendo horripilante con dos ojos rojos que destacaban en la oscuridad y aquella cara blanca en la cual se notaban todos los huesos que la formaban.

- - Bueno aunque mi objetivo final es matarte voy a divertirme un poco- dijo haciendo un movimiento con la varita que produjo que la trampa que encerraba a Harry desapareciese.

- - Pero maestro, puede escaparse- dijo Lucius preocupado por lo que pasó la última vez

- - ¡Calla! Iros los dos atrás y no intervengáis en ningún momento. Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos pero antes le haré sufrir un poco- dijo mirando hacia Harry que ya se había puesto en pie y sacaba la varita de su bolsillo.

- - _Expelliarmus-_ gritó Harry apuntando hacia Voldemort con  todas las fuerzas y furia que había acumulado contra el

La varita de Voldemort solo produjo un leve temblor y no salió volando como pensaba Harry que iba a pasar dejando así desarmado a Voldemort.

- - Ja ja ja ja ja ja- sonó una risa que hizo que todo el castillo se estremeciera- ¿pensabas que con esa mierda de hechizo me ibas a desarmar?, ja, ya no estoy tan débil como la última vez que nos encontramos, he recuperado casi todas mis fuerzas y ahora te toca a ti el turno de sufrir.

- - _Cruciatus – _gritó apuntando hacia Harry que en unos minutos estuvo retorciéndose en el suelo sintiendo como miles de dagas se le clavaban por tos el cuerpo.__

Mientras Hermione miraba horroriza la escena que ella había causado desde su jaula. Si ella no hubiera estado tan ensimismada pensando en la conversación de los Malfoy estos no la habrían atrapado y por tanto, Harry no habría caído en la trampa. Ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar impotente como a Harry se le iban acabando poco a poco las fuerzas mientras que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo humillaba y disfrutaba viéndole sufrir.

- - ¡Malfoy haz algo!- grito dirigiéndose hacia Draco que estaba apoyado en un costado de la jaula que la encerraba.

- - ¿Yo?, pero si estoy disfrutando con esto- dijo sin volver la cara a Hermione sabiendo que si la miraba a la cara lo desarmaría completamente y no podría seguir fingiendo disfrutar de la escena.

Pues a Draco la verdad es que esta escena le desagradaba. Odiaba a Potter con todas sus fuerzas pero no tanto como para verlo sufrir de esa manera y ni inmutarse mientras poco a poco iba perdiendo su último aliento de vida. Cada vez la mueca macabra aparecida en su cara en cuanto Voldemort había llegado iba desapareciendo para dejar otra completamente horrorizada con la escena. Por eso decidió cubrirse con la capucha para que nadie le viera. ¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿No se suponía que un mortífago no podía tener sentimientos y debía disfrutar quitando la vida a las personas? Pero el no podía.No era el hijo ejemplar para su padre. No podía ser como su padre el cual cada vez que su hijo hacia algo que a el no le parecía bien le castigaba con un cruciatus viéndolo sufrir sin inmutarse. Aquel hombre que no amaba a su madre. Que se había casado con ella por su dinero y le había quitado toda felicidad de su cuerpo y cuya cara había contraído una mueca de asco al tener que ver a ese hombre todos los días y que solo quitaba cuando estaba a solas con su hijo compartiendo esos escasos momentos de felicidad que ellos dos compartían. Lo cierto es que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por haber omitido cualquier elemento de felicidad que habría en la casa y por no ser más que un ferviente lameculos y vasallo de sus señor que no tenía sentimientos ni razón propia si no que era dirigido por Voldemort. Voldermort, ese ser despreciable que lo había elegido desde pequeño, sin que pudiera rechazarlo, como fiel sirviente suyo y del cual creía haberse librado hasta que su padre le dijo que había vuelto. Nadie sabía la congoja que sacudió su corazón y la rabia que sintió por dentro al oír esas noticias.

Pero... ¿que podía hacer el? No era más que un simple mortífago principiante y su  poder no era nada comparado con el de Voldemort. No había podido hacer nada para evitar el secuestro de  Hermione y esta le había mirado y suplicado que hiciera algo pero la verdad es que era demasiado débil tanto físicamente como psicológicamente para enfrentarse a el y... a su padre. A pesar de odiarlo no quería decepcionarlo pues su fingida fidelidad a lord Voldermort había hecho que por primera vez su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él. Nunca antes lo había conseguido. Desde pequeño había tratado impresionar a su padre con sus simples hechizos pero muy avanzados para la edad de Draco, intentándose hacer amigo de Potter para servir de espía a su padre,  jugando al Quiddith todo lo mejor que podía.... peor al final siempre había metido la pata. Solo recordar la cara de orgullo de su padre al ser acercado a Voldemort en ese mismo año para que este le impusiera la marca tenebrosa hacía que por un momento, solo por un momento, se sintiera importante y digno de su apellido.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que solo salió de su trance cuando se oyó un gritó provinente de la jaula en la que estaba apoyado:

- - NO! ¡Para ya! Vol... ¡Voldemort! ¡ Dejaló ya! No le hagas sufrir por favor- dijo Hermione casi saltándole las lagrimas por el enorme esfuerzo que había hecho atreviéndose a gritar y defender a Harry viendo que nadie lo hacia.

Hermione dio un salto hacia atrás cuando Voldermort se giró hacia ella revelándole así toda su horripilante cara. Una cosa era que se hubiera atrevido a decir su nombre y otra muy distinta es que se atreviera mirarlo a la cara.

- - Vaya, la amiguita de Potter, seguro. Eres muy valiente Gryffindor seguro pero esta pero esta no le servirá de mucho aquí. Ya me había olvidado de ti. Pero la verdad es que ya no me sirves para nada. Bueno puedes servir para hacer sufrir más a Potter. No voy a desperdiciar mi poder en una asquerosa sangre sucia así que- dijo mirando hacia tras donde se encontraba la serpiente Nagini- ahí tienes tu cena Nagini.

La serpiente arrastró hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Hermione.

- - Pero padre ¿no dijiste que el señor solo quería a Potter?- preguntó Draco sin poder contenerse.

- - Si Draco pero nuestro señor es una caja de deliciosas sorpresas y yo no creía ni por un solo momento que desperdiciara la ocasión de matar a una asquerosa sangre sucia- dijo Lucius con una media sonrisa en su labios.

Eso no podía ser. Todo había dado un vuelco de repente. Draco podía soportar, aunque con un gran esfuerzo, la tensión de no poder ayudar a Potter pero no podía soportar como mataban a su amada Hermione. Un momento... ¿amada Hermione?

Muajajajajaja que mala soy. Como lo he dejado

¿Que pasara? ¿Morirá Hermione envenenada por la serpiente?  La salvará Draco? ¿la salvará Harry?¿ Amada Hermione?.

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capi. La verdad es que me ha ocupado muchísimo mas que los anteriores. Normal, ya me valía, he tardado demasiado en subirlo. Lo siento mucho pero la verdad es que no tenía nada de ganas de escribir no se por que. Bueno espero que la larga espera haya merecido la pena. Estar tranquilos que el próximo capi lo subiré mas rápido o ese espero jejejeje. Bueno y por último quiero dar gracias a Hermione_ 133 por que ha sido la que ha hecho que continuara este fic y la que me ha dado las ganas para ello. Bueno y ahora contestación a los reviews:

Noelia: que bien que te haya gustado toda mi historia aunque la verdad es que los primeros capítulos son un poco mierda. A la única pregunta que te puedo responder es a la de cuantos capis va a tener y creo que van a ser unos 11 o un poco más. Así que ya falta poco para el final. Lo de la poción ya lo veras más adelante aunque aquí ya sale una de las consecuencias aunque seguro que nadie se ha dado cuenta. Lo siento por haber tardado tanto en subirlo pero ya me he explicado antes. Bueno besos

Esteffy: bueno pues ya que te encantaría te sacaré con él. Pero me tienes que dar una descripción tuya para poder describirte en el capítulo. Espero que en el próximo review me digas como eres. Bueno besos espero que te haya gustado este capi tanto o mas que los otros.

Hermione-133: Con respecto al primer review que dejaste te digo que gracias por tus elogios y por leer mi historia. Lo de que la salve Harry y Ron ya no está tan claro. Ya veremos. Gracias por agregarme en tus fics favoritos aunque no creo que merezca ese honor.^^. Y lo siento por no haber leído tu fic es que como aun no había continuado este fic no me acordaba de tu petición de leerlo pero ahora mismo cuando suba este nuevo capi lo leo vale?^^

Con respecto a tu segundo review quiero que sepas que me ha gustado mucho y que me ha llegado hasta el fundo. Se lo he enseñado a todas mis amigas y he fardado de el, jejejejej, es que me ha hecho mucha ilu que ha alguien le pueda gustar tanto mi fic . Como ves te he hecho caso pues por lo que he seguido este fic es gracias a ti. Soy tu autora favorita??????? Que guay!!!!!!!!!! Qye ilu!!!!!!!! Jejejejej parezco una niña, pequeña. Oye me haría mucha ilusión hablar contigo por el msn y como en tu review ya pone tu direc me dejas que te agregue??? Mi direc es laureixon arroba hotmail.com

Bueno besos wapa espero impaciente tu próximo review. Espero haber sabido demostrar suficientemente bien mi agradecimiento por tu review ^^

Nary: La verdad es que no lo pone pero échale un poco de imaginación además este fic no va de esa pareja. Lo siento por haber tardado tanto en subir este capi.

Lynx-luna: Hola wapa!!!Vaya siempre te pasa lo mismo pero no me lo digas por que entonces me entran ganas de leer tu otro revi  y no puedo . jooooop.

Pero hombre no es que sean lentos de reflejos, es que como Hermione siempre está en la biblioteca pues ellos creían que estaba allí.

Lo siento mucho pero he tenido que sacar a Voldie por que si no no tenía sentido mi historia. La verdad es que el plan como has podido comprobar no era de lucius si no de Draco así que el listo, inteligente y astuto que lo ha elaborado ha sido MI Draco.jejejeee, Si lo hubiera echo Lucius hubiera sido un desastre, como todos sus planes,jjejeje.

Hija creo que estas mu rallá como para imaginarte al Alamillo en Hogwarts. Que horror!!!Buaaaaaaaaaaa buauaaaaaaaaaa tu revi me ha recordado viejos tiempo en nuestra exclase buaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaa.

Jejejejejeejej exactamente Dumbie no ha encontrado ninguna solución en este fic, pero bueno. Ha sido Harry.

MI DRACO es mucho más fashion y mucho más de todo que tu asqueroso- gilipollas- subnormal que no puede ser nombrado para la no perversión de mis lectores.jejeje.

Que pena que haya salido si no.... bueno chao, era broma( frase tipica de mua). Adios mona( otra frase típico)

Sakura Malfoy: Claro que esta historia la voy a seguir, hasta el fin.jejejejej aunque la verdad es que he tardao muchísimo en subirlo, losiento. Así que tu eres una de las veterana, ya llevas 2 fics míos,  muchísimas gracias por lerlo los dos. Espero que no te canses de mi fic y sigas dejando reviews ya que por lo que veo solo has dejado solo en el primer capítulo . chao wapa.

Karolyna Silver: Hola loka. Jajajajajaja la robó jajajajajajajaj mu gracioso jajajaj.   Aaaaaaaaaaammmmm no te voy ha desvelar el final, jjejejeje. Eso de la pulserita aun no se sabe y lo del secuestro como ves si que estaba enterado pero no está muy de acuerdo. Bueno chao espero que me dejes review.

Arlc: Tranqui que a Lucius no le gustan las sangre sucias para el solo era un cebo. Aaaaaaaaaaaammmm eso de quien la salvará o si alguien la salvará por que no está mu claro lo veremos en el próximo capi. Besos,

Rakshah: Oye primero quiero decirte que muchas gracias por haberte leido mi fic con el poco tiempo de que dispones, te lo agradezco  mucho.

Tranquila que aun faltan unos cuantos capis y el asqueroso..... Lucius no se saldrá con la suya.

Lo de que alguien la salvará: quien sabe?? Y lo del suspense eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...... creo que sí , jejejej, u sent

Jijijijiji gracias por decir que escribo bien, te han dolido mucho los hierros????jejeej.

Jolin  si que tiene significados tu nick. Mola. Mi nick la verdad es que no es mu original nos lo invitamos paula y yo, pero bueno. Bueno espero que lo sigas leyendo.

Dejar reviews pleaseeeee. Hasta el próximo capi.


End file.
